To Live By
by nim1980
Summary: The world goes on living in peace, basking in modern civilization. Yet, this peace hid exploits, both in good and bad means. Mai and Mikoto, brought together by fate, would have to face the ugly 'system' in civilization. Or perhaps... that was never their interest... [AU-verse and Yuri content]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

It was the eve of winter, chilly air and flakes of snow have yet to begin. However, it was still better to wear on some cold wears. No one knows when it may began after all. Despite that precaution, a teenage girl was hiding from someone or something. She wore a loose T-shirt that went below her hips, denim-shorts that covered little of her legs, and ankle-high casual-shoes with loose socks on.

The twin-braided jet-haired girl was leaning against the narrow walls of two building; hiding with anticipation and hope in her hungry state, as she had been running for a long while. The group that was chasing her were a bunch of money launders. She had stumbled upon them by accident, and while she could have fought them there, guns were in their hands. It was her job after all, to serve the people that had kept her fed and clothed. That did not matter anymore, as the girl was now alone and happy not to serve them anymore.

"Find the brat! Mikoto could not have gone far!" One of the woman in a group ordered, running pass Mikoto hiding in between the buildings.

A solemn and sad look was on Mikoto's face. The woman that was barking orders was Mikoto's friend. Now the woman was after Mikoto for abandoning her master, and for revealing their blackmailing attempts. Mikoto did that because she thought it was wrong. When she was working for them, she thought they were good people, because they were after people that did not keep their promises. How wrong she was when she found out that they had burned down a building along with the family inside.

Mikoto shimmed her way out between the buildings and looked around. She was safe for now. They would not pull out a gun in the middle of the street or out in the public. That does not mean they would not resort to violence with their bare-hands. At any rate, Mikoto walked along the path away from where the group had ran off and came from. She hoped that there would be a fast-food stand for a quick grub.

It did not take a while to find after turning to some corners and crossing a few traffic lights. Mikoto immediately head over to the food stand and order a couple of snacks. With two hotdogs in her hands, she immediately chomped on them, after paying for them of course. The taste of fresh, warm bread and hotdog, lingered in her mouth. She savoured the taste and desired for more, easily devouring the hotdogs in her hand in a few bites. With a big grin and turning around to the stand again, she ordered for more, until…

"She's over here!"

The shout of a man prompted Mikoto to look at him and immediately decline for more hotdogs. She sprung off without hesitation as the man and two other chased after her. Running was easy, but going at a clueless direction was sure to be more dangerous. She was not wrong when a man and a woman stood in front of her. Mikoto charged onwards, knowing that she and they were in the public, they would not reveal their guns or weapons.

The man in front of Mikoto leapt forward with his arms wide-open. Instead of easily weaving around him, Mikoto dashed and grabbed at the man's waist. Immediately carrying him along and throwing over to the woman who was behind him. Clearly he was just the distraction so that the woman behind would catch her. With the man and woman tumbling together to the ground, Mikoto front-flipped over them, her hands planted onto the man's chest and throwing her legs over swiftly. She landed successfully and continued to run onwards.

A gate stood before Mikoto and without bothering to know where it led, she agilely climbed over the gate with ease. It was tall for an average adult to reach above it, so the group chasing her would take a little more time to climb. Mikoto's master had sent her alone to be the best fighter, to both protect her master and fight what they ordered her to do. Moreover, she was the only person out of the many others to be the best; the reasons remain unknown to her.

Whatever the case, Mikoto stopped at a fork in her path leading to the left or right. Quickly glancing behind her, they had a woman to climb over the gate and open it. Mikoto immediately chose to run to the left of the fork. They were not far behind her, as she heard them call in her direction.

Suddenly, a man tackled her to the wall with a ferocious force. Mikoto grunted in pain as her shoulder slammed against the wall, but it was not the time to dwell on it. With the man's arm at Mikoto's neck, Mikoto grasped onto the man's arm and shot a knee at his rib. He jerked back with a cough, slightly slipping his arm away from Mikoto. With a swift and decisive moment in her hands, Mikoto ducked her head, looped his arm over her shoulder and swept her foot to the back of his heel. The man tumbled backwards as Mikoto grabbed his waist with an arm, while the other holding onto the man's arm on her shoulder.

Mikoto immediately spun around while holding onto the man, carrying him around like a ragdoll. Then she threw him onto the oncoming group that was behind her. The man yelled as he flew over to the group, slamming his large back onto five people. Mikoto did not waste time to look at them and ran off.

To the front, there was an intersection of traffic lights, packed with vehicles and people standing by the traffic light. Mikoto grinned as she was close to hiding amongst the mass of people; she had the advantage in terms of height. Freedom and escape was on sight, so she picked up speed and burned the excess of energy she had just regained. The traffic light turned green and the mass body people began to cross, Mikoto knew this would be her one chance to hide amongst them.

Suddenly, a black rope looped around Mikoto's neck before she could even reach the crowds. Her eyes widened in sheer shock, and pulled to the side as her hands tugged on the rope around her neck, chocking her with such a strong pull. The sight of her escape was a glimpse away, disappearing as the rope threw her to the ground, beside a wide and deep pool.

"There is no escape for you Mikoto." A woman said, standing beside Mikoto and holding onto the same rope that was around Mikoto's neck.

Mikoto gave a chocking gasp as the rope wrung around her tightly. She fought against it, prying it with all her force, but it was no use as the woman stepped on her neck, blocking her hands from the rope.

"If you surrender and obey the master's will, I will set you free." The woman said with a stoic face and slightly loosened the rope.

Mikoto immediately retaliated with a quick breath of air, and threw her feet to the woman's side. The swiftness and force of the kick was sudden, sending the woman staggering away from Mikoto. Mikoto immediately twisted her body around as she stood up, unwinding it from around her neck and looped it around her wrists. The woman tried to counter with a strong pull of the rope, but she was slammed back as Mikoto used the momentum and pull from her to throw a pair of fists at her stomach. The woman lunched away from Mikoto and fell onto the lounge chair, perfectly.

"Huooogh!"

Mikoto immediately turned to the side, only to meet a powerful kick to the side of her stomach by a man. The last thing she saw as she fell into the pool was the wide, triumphant grin on that man's face. That kick had forced out the air in her lungs. She had no time to suck in some air before she fell into water, and fall in with a huge splash.

"Sayonara, little bug." The man said with a lopsided, winning grin.

Then the group turned and left Mikoto in the pool's water, not staying behind to mark any presence of themselves. As Mikoto sunk into the water, she tried to unwind the ropes around her wrist. The struggle was short as she felt the burn in her lungs and nostrils. She could only manage a few loops of the rope to unwind, but it was too much to go any further. Her mind was burning up the more she struggled not to breathe underwater.

There was no flash of life in Mikoto's death. Darkness consuming her, and the heavy weight of her body was growing, like sinking even lower than in this water. Her fear was building up, water invading into her nose and mouth as she let out a hopeless plea. It was too much. Before she fully closed her eyes, there was a silhouette approaching her. The only thing she saw was a tuft of orange-hair, and a pair of violet-eyes at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, and before Mikoto was drowning, the silhouette Mikoto saw was performing on a stage. Children were cheering on, and there were adults going along with them too. This orange-haired silhouette was doing awesome kicks, punches, throws and stunts on the stage with the other performers. The orange-haired silhouette wore a costume with a red scarf wrapped around the neck.

"Curses! The Flaming Princess Warrior has defeated my minions!" the 'monster' said on the stage, as it retreated in a frightful way.

'The Flaming Princess Warrior' grinned, "Oh tortured creature!" she said as four rings at her wrists and ankles appeared.

"Cease this mindless action! And go back to whence you came!" 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' struck an awesome pose as flames erupted between her.

The audiences roared cheerfully as the image of a white-dragon with fiery-wings appeared on the screen. The dragon roared and sparks exploded around the stage, as 'The Flaming Princess Warrior's rings glowed and spun with flames on it. Another cheer roared as she swiftly threw a punch to the side as the stage's door slid down. Out came the darkness of that door was a beam aimed at her, which was deflected by her punch.

The crowd goes wild as 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' leaped into the air in a backflip. As she landed and immediately got into her combat-pose, she slams her elbow down to rebound a knee to her side. Then a kick was thrown to above her and slamming down on her head. But with a quick reflex, she leaned her body to the side with an arm blocking the leg and following down at its arch.

Once the leg nearly touched the ground, 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' immediately lunged forward, grabbing the leg and the attacker in a quick succession. However, the attacker slipped away from her hold as soon as she reels back upright, flipping over her and standing beside the 'monster'.

"Dark Koumori!" 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' glared at the attacker.

"Kourmori! You have arrived!" the 'monster' cried joyously as he approached the attacker.

'The Dark Koumori' turned and threw a kick at the 'monster'. The audiences gasped, but it was not of fear or intimidation, but of anticipation and awe. The 'monster' smashed itself to the wall of the stage and slumped down with a groan. Black flakes popped from above the stage, shimmering down and bringing elegance to 'The Dark Koumori'.

"Koumori!" 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' yelled and earned 'Dark Koumori's attention with a graceful turn and pose.

"Monsters deserve their punishment. Do not avail from this Princess." 'Dark Koumori' said with a cold tone.

'The Flaming Princess Warrior shook her head, "We must not feed The Obsidian Lord with such cold and malicious punishment."

"Hahahaha!" An echoic cackle caught the two's attention and turned to with their combat-poses ready.

"Yes! Feed me! Feed me with your constant attempts against me!" The image of a large moving eyeball hovered above the stage.

There were whimpers around the stage mostly from children; otherwise, it was whimpers of excitement and anticipation. The large eyeball had single enlarged, red slit-eye, looking bloodshot as if deprived, insane or madly angry as it blinked and bulged out its eyeball from its horrid-looking black flesh. They were amazing props thankfully.

"Yes! Yes! Let me hear your whimpers! The Dark Lord commands you!" 'The Obsidian Lord' manically cackled as he stared at the audiences.

"Hyah!" "Hwoh!"

"Argh!" 'The Obsidian Lord' retreated as two kicks plunged at the sides of its flesh, near the eye.

"Fear not citizens!" 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' said as she flipped back from the air and onto the stage.

"Evil shall not prevail!" 'The Dark Koumori' twisted in the air gracefully and land onto the stage with a flip of the cape.

"Cry out the name of our justice!"

The crowd roared and went wild; even the winter chills could not touch the heat from the crowds. Standing on their seat and shouting with pure excitement and utter satisfaction on their faces. As 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' grinned at the crowds with a fist pump, while 'The Dark Koumori' elegantly reached a hand out to the crowd.

"Your justice is weak! Argh!" 'The Obsidian Lord' cowered back as a hail of flames and a swarm of dark bats attacked it.

The show goes on becoming wilder and wilder, burning up the crowd with pure excitement and joy as they watched their two heroines attack 'The Obsidian Lord'. They cheered on both heroines, each with their own sets of stylish poses, attacks, stunts and 'powers'. Goodness, the producer sure does have a huge grin on his face with all that wild script.

* * *

"Excellent work Flaming Princess! You too Koumori!" said a man as two women had just stepped out of the dressing room.

"Producer…" Both women said with a huge grin on their faces.

"What do you say we celebrate and party of our success?" The producer asked with a glint in his eyes that he was happy and wanted to show-off the two women.

"I have to decline." The blonde-haired woman said with an apologetic smile.

"That's a shame Miss Sara." The producer said with a small frown, and then turned to the orange-haired woman.

"I'm too exhausted." The orange-haired woman replied.

The producer sighed, "Very well Miss Mai. Mr Tate was expecting you." he added coyly.

Mai hummed in thought for a short a moment, "Tell him I'm very sorry and has my best regards." She said and walked pass the producer with a big grin.

Sara giggled as she followed Mai, leaving the producer to stutter and fiddle with his thumbs. Apparently, the two women had worked for entertainment in a television show under the same man, Yuuichi Tate. He had scouted them and told them about his reminiscent childhood shows that fit the two women's role perfectly. More than that, he wanted the show to feel awesome, inspiring and energising those kids and adults would love it. It was a huge success thanks to their producer and their entertainment president.

"Are you going to see your mothers Sara?" Mai wiped the beads of sweat on her neck with her towel that was around her neck.

"Mm. Elliot and Lena have been gushing over each other. But I'm glad Lena has moved on ever since her husband's death." Sara said with a gentle love and joy in her voice.

"Hmm… How did Arika take it?" Mai turned her head to Sara as she walked onwards.

Sara grinned brightly, "She's very happy for her mother, and she has called me 'Sister'."

Mai giggled, as she looked forward, "One happy family." She said and smirked delightfully.

"Haha~. I love them still. What about you?" Sara pulled the door open, leading the way out of the stage's backroom.

"I'm amazing and happy." Mai replied, as Sara glanced at her questionably; she was sincere in both her reply and in those violet-eyes.

Sara amusedly smiled and shook her head. Mai had gotten through the toughest and difficult things with such a carefree and relaxed attitude. How Mai had gone with it, perplexed Sara, not to mention the other party of Mai's friend.

"Great work Sara! See ya'!" Mai said, as she jovially smirked and pat on Sara's shoulder.

"Oh! You did great too! Bye-bye Mai!" Sara replied in her brief startle, and waved at each other as Mai went on.

Sara sighed mirthfully, and then she head off to her home with a nice grin on her lips.

While Mai had an early start from Sara, she was thinking of taking a new job. The contract Mai and Sara has was about to end. They had renewals of their contracts a couple of times, and this was their last. Their reasons were their own, and adrenaline has burned out on Mai as she worked on the shows. Mai needed a shift in her job and lifestyle to cool down her adrenaline and gather some thoughts. As for Sara, she wanted to stop working on entertainment. She enjoyed helping her mothers on their floras and tailors shop, it was something new and similarly to cool down her adrenaline.

Suddenly as Mai walked through the pathway, after a fork, she heard a group with a boisterous laughter. In front of her was a group that had just hopped over a chained fence. They seem rowdy and while they looked prim and proper, they oozed with trouble. Nevertheless, she walked behind them, keeping a distance.

"Hah! I hope that girl drowns in the pool." One of them said aloud.

Mai froze on the spot wide-eyed, had she heard wrongly, or was it her exhaustion causing mishearing.

"Oh, she will, my kick made sure of that. Besides, I saw her eyes looking at me." Another one said, gloating gleefully and confidently.

Mai wasted no time and hoped over the chained gate, and quickly head over to the poolside. The pool was deep and wide, but she found the victim in the pool's water. Without stripping off her clothes, she bravely dived into the pool and paddled her way towards the victim. She saw the victim's golden-eyes; it was bright and clear looking at her, before it hid behind shut eyelids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The cold sting of water was quick and merciless as Mai dived into the pool. Her body was aching to get out of the water, not after she saved the victim in the water. Kicking her legs and trying to reach the victim as quick as she can was taking a toll on her, going deeper and further into the pool at its base. This section of the pool was no doubt for high diving.

As Mai got nearer to the victim, she looped an arm around the victim's chest, not bothering to unwind the rope. Who knows how long the victim, a girl, had been in the water. Mai pulled the girl along with her to the surface, thankful that the girl was light. However, as Mai came up to the surface, she felt the sharpest sting of cold winds, numbing her almost instantaneously.

Mai refused to succumb to the numbness, slapping away heavily on the water and kicking her feet to reach the poolside. Mai thanked herself for building up on her endurance and stamina, although she should have stripped off some her clothes. She was soaking wet as she reached the poolside, and the clothes were not helping her shelter from the chilly winds.

Shivering in cold as Mai reached the poolside, she pushed the girl out of the water and then herself. It was even colder as Mai fully rose from the surface and knelt on the poolside. However, that did not bother Mai as much as the unconscious girl beside her. Mai kneeled beside the girl and placed her ear onto the girl's chest for a heartbeat. It was faintly beating.

Then Mai checked on the girl's breathing, placing a finger beneath girl's nose as she leaned back up. The girl was not breathing. Mai panicked and thought of carrying the girl to the hospital. Mai slapped her forehead, by then girl would already be dead. CPR, Mai thought, like a light bulb appeared above her head. Trying to recall how they did it from what she had seen in some studio sets, which she had never done it, at all. Mai tugged the rope off the girl's wrists and threw it away, and then she checked for the girl's response with a light slap on the girl's cheek.

"Hello? Please wake up!" Mai checked the girl's eyes with a gentle push to the eyelids.

The girl's eyes were not moving or responding. Panic was setting in and she could have been dead long before. Mai refused to give up, and carefully open the girl's lips. Chanting mantras and blushing as Mai stole the girl's and her first kiss, maybe. With a full breath, Mai attached her lips to the girl's mouth, and blew a full air. Then, Mai put her hands on the girl's chest as she leaned back up and started pressing on the girl's chest. Mai did not know how much of a strength she should be pumping, but she continued anyway for thirty times.

The girl did not stir awake, so Mai continued to breathe air into her lungs and pump her chest. It took two more times until the girl coughed and spit out water from her throat. Mai watched the girl jerk awake for a brief time as golden-eyes painfully looked at her, before it hid behind pale eyelids. Mai rubbed her palms together and then placed her hands on the girl's cheeks, heating up the girl the best she can. The girl groaned and tried to move her body, but it ached and stung as the cold air bit her.

Mai repeated the pattern, rubbing her palms together, and then rubbing them on the girl's wet arms, legs, neck, cheeks and shoulders. Laboured breath turned into soft puffs eventually, but the girl had little strength to move or speak. Both of them were shivering, more so for the girl than it was for Mai. Mai gently raised the girl's head onto her shoulder and hooked an arm under the girl's knees.

They need to leave and find warm shelter immediately, and Mai's apartment was the closest. The hospital was simply too far for Mai to get there, and the cold would most likely drain her. Mai cradled the girl to her chest, trying to provide as much warmth as possible. Mai was not sure if her soaked clothes repelled the bodily-heat. Either way, Mai stood up and carried the girl, pressing the girl's front to hers with a hand holding onto the girl's neck, and an arm hooked under the girl's knees. It was an inefficient way to warm-up the girl, even with Mai's hand rubbing on the girl's neck.

Immediately Mai sprinted off without a moment's hesitation, leaping over the gated-fence, and running through the mass crowd in their completely soaked form. Mai did not care what the public thought about her. The girl's life was far more important than the many rumours Mai had to endure.

Not a moment too soon, Mai's apartment came into view and climbed up the stairs with haste. Her body was aching and she feared that she would slip or fall before she has even reached home. Her apartment was on the third level, and at the end of the corridor. Upon reaching the door to her room, she prayed and hoped the keys she had were still in her pants pocket. Gently lowering and laying the girl down at the side of the door, Mai quickly dug into her pocket for keys.

The soaked pocket had some water in it as Mai felt for her keys. She found her keys in a couple of seconds, and jammed the key to her room to unlock the door. With a click, turning the door's knob and pushing the door open, Mai rushed in and placed the key on the counter with her shoes discarded at the entranceway.

"I'm home!" Mai called out, even though she resided alone in the apartment, it was still proper etiquette and security.

Then Mai went back outside to pull the girl's shoes off and place them at the entranceway. After that, Mai carried the girl into the bathroom. There, Mai striped the girl's clothes along with hers to get rid of the cold and sticky wetness. The clothes were not going to the laundry basket just yet, as there might be surviving valuables to salvage. Now that the soaked clothes were in a separate basket, Mai picked up two bath towels to dry off herself and the girl.

A moment later, Mai carried the girl to the living room and lay the girl on the sofa, after they were both dry and dressed in warm clothes. It was an oversized T-shirt and boxers for the both of them, except they fit well on Mai than the girl. Mai turned on the electric heater to a fair warmth in the living room, leaving the windows slightly ajar to balance cold and warm. She remembered that she had left the door open in her rush, and went over to close it.

Mai sighed in relief, feeling comfortable and warm in her home, for now. Mai wanted to take a relaxing bath, but after saving the girl, she decided otherwise and made two cups of hot chocolate for them. As Mai began working about the kitchen, she wondered if the girl was still alive and breathing. The hospital was simply too far and she should have called for ambulance, but she carried no mobile phone.

Then there was the public, who was familiar of Mai as an acting heroine that many kids and adults adored. She loved playing the heroine, and she enjoyed those big grins and awes on the audience's face. It made her want to show more of her strength and willpower to fight many obstacles, and giving hope and inspiration to people. The letters from her fans, friends and little brother as well as his girlfriend, praised and teased her that they enjoyed watching the show. After all, Mai did a lot of the acting with actual stunts and action.

A big silly grin was on Mai's face as she remembered the letters, autographs and audiences asking for a handshake. She did not like going to parties however, as they felt like going to the mixers, and no karaoke. She had gone to a couple of mixers and one party, which led her into having a bad experience. She enjoyed karaoke, but not the intimacy to get into a relationship with someone. Whatever the case, Mai had bought her own karaoke to sing to her heart's content, until she remembered that the girl was in her apartment.

With a sigh and a lopsided grin, Mai had two cups of hot chocolate done and ready to drink. She put them on a small tray and head towards the living the room with the tray in her hands. The girl was still asleep as Mai stepped into the warm living room, and put the tray down on the table. Mai checked for the girl's breathe and temperature. A peaceful and happy smile was on Mai's lips, as the girl slept peacefully and warmly. Then Mai realised the girl was not covered in a blanket, and a pillow too. Heading off again from the living room, Mai grabbed two blankets and one pillow in the bedroom.

Returning with a pillow and two blankets in Mai's arms to the living room, she put down the two blankets on the sofa's armrest and placed the pillow under the girl's head. Mai made sure that girl was comfortably resting on the pillow and sofa, and then draping a blanket over the girl's body. Now it was Mai's turn to snuggle up in a blanket on a single-seat sofa with the television turned on.

The television blared suddenly and startled Mai as it powered up. She quickly scrambled for a remote and lowered the volume. Glancing back at the girl when Mai heard a groan, she was thankfully asleep on the sofa as she cuddled deeper into the blanket. Mai sighed in relief and took the remote over to the table. Sitting down on the sofa with a stretch of her legs and arms first, and then laying back and draping the blanket around her.

The programme currently broadcasted did not catch Mai's interests, so she changed it to a show that featured her playing 'The Flaming Princess Warrior'. Sadly, the news had taken over the programme, reporting about the show and performance, since it was their third and final season of 'The Flaming Princess Warrior'.

Mai was not sad to see it end in all honesty. Working with the producer and crew was fun and creative, but there were times they had dumped down some of the stunts and actions. That did not feel right to Mai, so she stepped up to the producer and confidently said she can do these stunts and actions better. The producer thought she was just talking her mouth off, but when she had showed them that she could, the producer went haywire with crazy ideas.

Mai laughed as she recalled the times, bruising herself and some of the casts as they talked about her in the news. Then the camera panned towards the president, Yuuichi, who was all smiles and charming in his not so formal wears. She had to admit, if it was not for him to have hired and scouted her, she would not be able to send a message to her brother. It eventually changed into giving hope and inspiration with her acting role.

The news then briefly showed a brief video about Mai and the girl she was carrying, running across the public in their soaked clothes. Mai winced and gritted her teeth, it was just as she had expected, and not a moment too soon too. Yuuichi and the reporter showed up after the video ended. His face was cool as he spoke and told the media that the girl was someone Mai must have saved, she played the acting heroine after all.

Mai sighed and shook her head with a lopsided thin smile. The reporter startled the president when she asked if Mai used to have a relationship with any women, or girl for that matter. Yuuichi nearly sputtered, while Mai accidentally dipped her fingers into hot chocolate and hissed as she jerked her fingers back. Looking at the television slack-jawed as she blew at her fingers, anticipating what Yuuichi would answer.

However, Mai's attention shifted to the girl that was groaning. The girl groaned as her eyes fluttered and moved her hands to clutch at her shoulder. Mai immediately went over to the girl and looked to the shoulder.

"Are you in pain? I can call the ambulance." Mai was about to get up, but the girl lashed out and caught her wrist.

"Do-Don't! Danger…" the girl weakly said as her hand shivered.

Mai frowned and looked to the girl, "They can help you, the doctors can help you." she said sternly.

The girl shook her head and pushed herself up, "Someone's…" the girl hissed as she lay on her back with Mai's help.

"Bad people… are looking for me." The girl tiredly added and let go of Mai's wrist.

"What if I call my doctor to come over?" Mai looked to the girl with pleading eyes.

Mai did not know her shoulder was bad. There were no swellings or marks on the girl's body Mai had seen back in the bathroom.

The girl had a thoughtful look as she hung her head back on the sofa, "Okay." She answered.

"Okay." Mai replied as she draped the blanket around the girl and pushing the soft, long hair behind the shoulders.

Mai left the girl on the sofa and went to call a doctor with haste. The pain might have worsened since the girl was lying on the side, and the cold might have added to that. Thankfully, the doctor picked up the call. Mai almost yelled and rambled on her words, but she took a deep breath and calmed down, talking in a clear and urgent manner. The doctor answered that she will be there immediately and instructed Mai on what to do for the moment.

As soon as the call ended, Mai rushed back into the living room and knelt in front of the girl. Following the doctor's instruction, Mai gently asked the girl to lean forward.

"I'm sorry." Mai apologised, she was sure the girl's pain was her fault, but the girl laughed it off.

"You didn't… know." The girl huffed, trying to maintain her breath through the pain.

"Well… does it count if I stole your first kiss and stripped you of your clothes to save you?" Mai bit on her bottom lip in worry.

The girl laughed and hissed, "Take responsibility?" she grinned, as though it did not matter compared to being alive.

Mai rolled her eyes with a lopsided smile, "Did they hurt you bad? Where are you hurt?" pushing back the girl's bangs and wiping away the tiny sheen of sweat.

The girl smiled, "Mikoto." She said, earning a brief puzzled look on Mai.

"Mikoto?" Mai repeated, and the girl nodded with a grin.

"Yes?" Mikoto replied as her golden-eyes looked into violet-eyes.

Mai blinked and blushed at the intense, yet soft gaze, "Mikoto, whe-… where does it hurt?"

Mikoto grinned, "The shoulder, the back, and Mikoto's throat feels dry."

"Is hot chocolate alright? You'll have to sip as you lean though." Mai took the cup of hot chocolate from the tray and brought it to Mikoto's lips.

Mikoto reached up to take the cup, but Mai gently pushed her hand down. Mikoto looked at Mai with a brow raised. Mai thinly smiled and raised the cup to Mikoto's lips again, insistent on helping Mikoto drink since Mikoto was leaning forward. Mikoto smirked and then placed her lips to the rim of the cup. Mai gently canted the cup to pour the drink into Mikoto's mouth, following the weight and press of Mikoto's mouth. As the drink sank into Mikoto's throat, soothing the dry feeling caught in her throat. Mikoto rose her lips, which prompted Mai to cant the cup upright. Keeping the cup to Mikoto's lips, Mai waited patiently for her to drink some more.

Mikoto took the moment to breathe and taste the warm drink in her mouth, licking her lips of chocolate leftovers. The wide and satisfied grin on Mikoto's face brought a peaceful and warm feeling in Mai. Mikoto thirstily looked to Mai, and Mai obliged with a warm smile. Mai pushed the cup to Mikoto's lips in a soothing tilt as the drink pour into Mikoto's mouth. Broadly grinning as Mikoto slurped soundly on the hot chocolate. Then Mai pulled back as Mikoto's lips rose up with a satisfied and throaty hum.

Mai giggled, "Do you want more?" as she glanced into the cup left with a quarter of hot chocolate.

Mikoto hummed in thought and answered, but three knocks on the door interrupted her answer.

"It's the doctor." Mai placed the cup on the tray, "I'll go get her." As she stood to get the door, Mikoto grasped at her wrist, prompting Mai to stop for a moment.

"No hospital… please." Mikoto pleaded as her golden-eyes firmly looked to Mai.

Mai could not figure out what spurred Mikoto not to, but she decided to believe in Mikoto. Patting on Mikoto's shoulder with a hand and a nod from Mai, she let go of Mai's wrist with a thankful smile. Mai returned the smile warmly and went to the door as another rap sounded. Something about Mikoto has made Mai believe in her, like a gut-instinct. Mai shook her head and thought she was overthinking things. Mikoto would go her own way anyway, after the doctor has checked and medicated her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

"Hold her steady Mai." The doctor ordered, taking Mikoto's wrist to her hand with a palm on the back of Mikoto's shoulder.

"A-Are you sure about this, Kei?" Mai enquired with uncertainty, wrapping Mikoto into her arms and legs as she sat on the sofa.

Kei chuckled confidently, "Don't mind~, don't mind~." She said with a fascinated gleam in her eyes.

Mikoto gulped audibly, "This doesn't feel right to Mikoto." She whined nervously, her head nestled between Mai's bosoms.

"Not right? You're lying on the most comfortable pair of pillows!" Kei laughed, as Mai and Mikoto blushed a furious red.

"Kei!" Mai glared at Kei to her own embarrassment.

"Now, Now." Kei grinned as she rose and stretched out Mikoto's arm to the side.

Mikoto gritted her teeth as Mai held her firmly in place, hearing a small yelp as she clutched an arm around Mai's waist.

"Ready?" Kei asked with a serious look.

Mikoto huffed unsteadily, "Yeah." She replied and held in her breath.

Mai soothingly placed her palm to Mikoto's cheek, "Don't worry, you can hold onto me." She said confidently and soothingly.

Mikoto was unsure at first, but as Kei pulled and stretched her arm out. Mikoto gritted her teeth and wrung her arm around Mai's waist. Mai yelped as the arm at her waist, painfully pressed her spine. Kei continued to stretch Mikoto's arm, mending the dislocated shoulder back in place with expert technique.

"Just a little more." Kei began to twist Mikoto's arm, clockwise and then anti-clockwise to its limit.

Mikoto held harder, bracing against the pain and unaware of Mai bracing against the pain from the spine. Mai could not believe the strength in Mikoto's arm, she was sure she might have backaches after this. However, Mikoto was trying not to crush Mai's spine, if it were not for the pain and Kei's ministrations.

It took a while for Kei to finish stretching, twisting and massaging Mikoto's shoulder and back. Halfway through it, Kei said it was okay to let go of Mikoto, which was a great relief for Mai and Mikoto. Neither of them wanted to hurt the other, and hide their fondness of being close to each other. Although they liked it, it was more likely a passing moment, which they both have agreed and told themselves.

Then Mai asked if they would like something to eat as she stretched out on the sofa. Kei yipped gleefully as she slapped onto Mikoto's back out of excitement. Mikoto hissed and winced as she took the blows whilst nodding her head. Noticing the pain on Mikoto's face, Mai glared at Kei with an amused grin. Kei sheepishly laughed and continued to soothe Mikoto's pain.

"Are you going back to work later?" Mai asked, surely Kei would have to go back, and there might not be enough time for her to finish cooking.

Kei shook her head, "I'm not working today." She answered and earned a shocked gasp from Mai.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know." Mai put her palms together and bowed in apology.

Kei laughed it off, "No worries. I love your cooking anyway." She said and amused Mai with a grin.

"And I get free food from you anyway." Kei mumbled with a lopsided smirk.

"Hmm…" Mai stared suspiciously at Kei as they both grinned, and then she turned to Mikoto with an inquiring look.

"I would love to… unless Mikoto is invading." Mikoto said abashedly, she really was hungry.

Mai shook her head with a warm smile, "Its fine. I welcome you to dinner, please."

Mikoto smiled and nodded her head. Mai turned with a huge smile on her face and head towards the kitchen. It has been quite a while since she had a gathering. Small or large, she treasured it as rare moments of listening, watching and feeling the emotions and presences of people when they were together. In a way, it was like a story of someone's life told without knowing it from one another. She giggled and shook her head. Maybe she was reading into it too much and set herself on cooking instead.

Meanwhile, as Mikoto closed her eyes in relief and felt the pain easing down. Kei was rubbing some medication on Mikoto, carefully pressing on the back of the shoulder with gentle, yet firm presses of her fingers. Kei took notice that Mikoto's body was a lot stronger than it looked. Despite Mikoto's lithe body in her slightly half-nude form, there was strength and energy in those muscles, hidden in her form. Kei enjoyed the flushed looks on their faces however, as Mai held Mikoto in half-nude form since she had to massage Mikoto.

Nevertheless, Kei was slightly suspicious of Mikoto, even though a girl that Mai had recently saved. Mikoto took notice of the minimal change in Kei's presses. It still relieved the pain, so Mikoto did not think much about it. Kei was the doctor, and Mikoto was the patient, simple as that. At least that was what Mikoto hoped, until Kei began to question her while rubbing on her back.

"So…" Kei drawled out, "What's your relationship with Mai?" she asked and Mikoto's head tilted in bewilderment.

"Relationship…?" Mikoto said with absolute confusion, which in turned confused Kei.

"Eh? The TV showed you being carried by Mai, and boy did she look determined than she was in the shows." Kei looked at Mikoto with a turn of the head and raised brow.

"Show?" Mikoto asked over her shoulder, again with a clear confusion in her vice.

Kei blinked, "You don't know?" she nearly shrieked, making Mikoto wince at the slight shrill of her voice.

Immediately, Kei forgot about interrogating Mikoto and switched on the television with the remote. It was turned off when Mai had to converse with Kei. Mikoto looked at the television with minor interest. She wondered why she was more interested about it than running for her freedom and life. As the channel came on, the blaring music played as a woman in some sort of costume, stood on some kind of over-watch. It was the programme's intro-sequence of the show, playing its catchy song and exaggerative scenes playing throughout.

Mikoto glanced over her shoulder to find Kei staring starry-eyed on the television and humming its tune. Mikoto looked down at herself; she was still covering her chest with the burrowed T-shirt.

"Can I put on the shirt?" Mikoto asked and turned to Kei.

"Sure, the medicines working and- I-I'll… give you the prescriptions later." Kei kept her eyes on the television as she wiped her hands with a towel.

Mikoto grinned amusedly and wore the oversized T-shirt. Surprisingly, the effect was immediate, lifting her arms and slipping the shirt on without trouble. It was a bit stiff however, and that she did not mind, as long as she can move her arm and sleep comfortably.

"Oh! And you can't sleep on your back or the side that hurts. No tight clothes that constrict your back and shoulders, and finally, always sit up straight on your back." Kei grinned amusedly as she heard the wry groan from Mikoto.

"Come on! You have to watch this!" Kei excitedly said, as if a kid with a new toy to play.

Mikoto grinned amusedly and followed Kei's instruction, sitting awkwardly on the sofa with her back straight. It was not relaxing, but somehow comfortable for Mikoto as she put her hands on her lap. Staring at the television just as the intro-sequence ended. An orange-haired woman with a red scarf around her neck appeared on the screen, stalking what looked like a 'shroud'. The camera snapped to the front of the orange-haired woman as she shouted at the 'shroud'.

Unmistakably, those pair of violet-eyes and furrowed brows looked familiarly like Mai. Which of course was true, as Mikoto pointed at the television and turned to Kei with an inquisitive look. Kei grinned and nodded as she gave a quick glance to the kitchen. Mikoto turned her head to the kitchen, while Kei watched the show.

Mai shook her hips in some sort of rhythm only she knows, going around the kitchen as if it was natural as she took out utensils, pots and other kitchenware. Mikoto caught a glimpse of a warm and happy smile as Mai worked the kitchen. Turning back to the television, Mikoto did not miss much as the action just began.

Mikoto's mouth went agape as Mai did unbelievable feats of stunts and actions. No way would an untrained and undisciplined person do those kind of stunts, especially when the props are so obvious to the scene, and the safety mats acting like a prop. Moreover, the scene deliberately looked too real to be a background prop. Mai fleetingly ran across the wall, literally without thin wires, and delivered a swift kick to the 'shroud'.

As Mai landed on the ground while the 'shroud' evaded and howled back, it charged forth at her just as it stopped briefly. A huge grin spread across her lips. The 'shroud' dissipated and revealed a wolf, baring its fangs and claws right at her. She was too quick, shooting an uppercut at its jaws before the claws ever closed in on her. It stumbled back, and she charged in and slammed two fists at its ribs. She did not let up, and end it with a finishing blow with a hook to its side jaw.

The wolf barely finished its whine and howl, falling with a heavy thud to the ground. However, that was not the end of the action, as more 'creatures' in 'shrouds' surrounded Mai. The scene was about to get intense as Mai stood alone in the dark, facing her opponents with a fierce determination, and a wide smirk on her lips. In that moment, everything happened too quickly, 'creatures' revealing themselves as they stepped into the light, dissipating the 'shroud' they once were.

Mikoto starred with awe and familiarity, it was as if, Mai was fighting to survive and live, just as Mikoto was fighting for hers. The difference was that, Mai was acting and portraying a maiden fighting against choreographed actors. Whereas Mikoto was fighting against those who would do her harm for leaving her master, a master that sought dominance and wealth. The thought of Mikoto's master bothered her, so she decided to forget about it and watch the show instead.

As the show progressed, the techniques and actions done by Mai inspired Mikoto. The props were a little hard to differentiate with its screen-effects, but they were just exaggerative additions to the scenes. Throws, punches and kicks done by Mai were fiery and fierce with energy that made Mikoto wince and grimace when it hits. In addition, the sound assets go along to emphasise the brutality and danger of Mai's attacks. Mikoto especially liked the throws and grapples that seemed to be from wrestling shows, except they were more practical than stylish.

Mikoto had her eyes glued to the television, noting each attacks done by Mai were actually lethal. If it were not for the minor changes in Mai's attacks, those actors would certainly have died or suffered. At any rate, Mikoto could use those techniques to her own improvisation. They were not that bad, and it offered her a sense of creativity. Then there was a commercial-break at the end of the fight. Mikoto heard Kei whine in protest and slumped back on the sofa.

"They had to stop right there!" Kei protested as her arms fell on her sides, and then she turned her head to Mikoto with a knowing grin.

"So…?" Kei looked at Mikoto with anticipating and expectant eyes.

Mikoto blinked, and then she smirked, "I love it." She said and earned a piercing squeal that made her grimace.

"Of course you should! Mai's the best fighter and action heroine!" Kei folded her arms with a toothy-grin on her face.

Mikoto chuckled, "Fighter? Mikoto never thought of Mai that way." She said and earned a shocked glare from Kei.

"What?!" Kei was ready to argue, which Mikoto did not know why she had to.

"I mean Mai's an actor. Her techniques looked real, but I don't think she had or has ever fought real people." Mikoto stated with certainty, as Mai seemed too peaceful to be involved in anything bad or illegal.

"Hah!" Kei grinned, "Then you should know that 'I' had seen Mai fight real, bad people." She said with a triumphant assertion, as though she knew a secret that none knew of.

Before Kei could spill the secrets, Mai came back and rapped at her head, causing her to bite on her tongue accidentally. Mikoto looked to Mai, who was blushing lightly with a disapproving glare, as Kei turned to Mai with a whine.

"No." Mai firmly said with a twitch of her brows, perplexing and intriguing Mikoto.

"But they were fans of yours…" Kei whined, and then she sheepishly chuckled.

"Besides, I never knew you had that many admirers to choose; makes a guy and gal jealous." Kei yelped as Mai pinched her bicep.

"You…" Mai glared at Kei, "tricked me… I was so sure they were assaulting them." Mai folded her arms and huffed at the memory.

Mikoto was lost in their conversation, but it somewhat amused her that Mai was fidgeting and blushing at the same time. Kei caught on the fidgeting and smirked amusedly. Before Kei could spill out what she was going to say, there was a rattling in the kitchen. Mai sighed and head back towards the kitchen.

"If you're going to tell her about it…" Mai grinned as she spoke over her shoulder, "Kei here…" she drawled out, which was now Kei's turn to blush.

"Has a crush, which she still does-" Mai gleefully grinned as Kei leapt over the sofa and covered her mouth with a hand.

"Mai!" Kei whined pleadingly and sheepishly turned to Mikoto with a blush.

Mikoto giggled, "Is Kei's crush amongst Mai's admirers?" she inquired with amusement.

"Iyaa!" Kei girlishly shrieked and hid her head on Mai's shoulder in embarrassment.

Mai laughed and nodded her head, "There~!, there~!" she cooed as she pat on Kei's back.

"You'll get him for sure." Mai said and Kei pushed her away to go to the bathroom.

"Call of nature!" Kei yelled as she stomped her way to the bathroom.

Mai and Mikoto grinned and giggled amusedly as Kei murmured on the way to the bathroom. They heard the door creaked open and then lightly slammed close. Mikoto winced and thought they might have gone too far.

"Don't worry, Kei's like that when it comes to her crush." Mai said, easing the little anxiety in Mikoto with a smile.

"Mai!" the muffled shout in the bathroom, caused the two in the living room to burst out laughing.

It was brief moment of joy, one that Mikoto and Mai valued in their own reasons. It was odd and awkward that they could converse warmly and comfortably, especially when Mikoto was the stranger in Mai's apartment. It was somewhat surprising for Mikoto, letting her guard down and soaking up the peaceful atmosphere. Surely, Mai was in no way a fighter.

As Mikoto examined Mai who was laughing, she smiled pleasantly. Mai's lips that emitted warm laughter, violet-eyes dancing and sparkling with amusement, and orange-hair bobbing with energetic joy. Mikoto grinned and nodded, no way could Mai be a fighter, especially with the way Mai was warm and soothing when embraced.

The laughter died down and Mai looked to Mikoto with an amused smile, which she later blushed under the intense gaze of golden-eyes. Mai cleared her throat and approached Mikoto with a warm smile. As the two got closer, they gaze onto each other and met their eyes, bringing out a jolt of warmth and flutters inside them. They turned away from each other as heat rose from their bodies to their cheeks. How weird, they thought.

"So…" Mikoto scratched her nose and tentatively looked to Mai, "Please, pardon me on my intrusion Miss…?"

Mai blinked abashedly for brief moment, and looked to Mikoto with a smile, "It's not a problem. I'm Mai Tokiha. Call me Mai… without the formalities." She giggled and warmly spoke.

Mikoto nodded happily, "Thank you… Mai. I'm Mikoto, pleased to meet you. And thank you very much for saving Mikoto." Standing up from the sofa and stopping before Mai with a hand out.

Mai nodded and shook Mikoto's hand, "Would it be alright for you to stay for dinner?" she asked, almost too eagerly even for herself.

Mikoto let go of Mai's hand with a wide smile, "I would love to, Mikoto's very hungry." She pat on her belly as it growled.

Mai giggled and led Mikoto to the kitchen. As they went into the kitchen, the wonderful aroma of food made Mikoto drool from her lips. Mai briefly glanced over to Mikoto as she turned off the stove, smiling happily and excitedly that she has not lost her touch on cooking. Mikoto shook her head and stared at the pot as Mai lifted the lid.

It looked like Mai was cooking soup with variants of greens and fruits in it. Mai heard a hungry slurp while she pulled out bowls and chopsticks to put on the dining table. She was joyously and pleasantly happy that she made soup for three people. Mikoto sat down at the dining table and wiped the drool on her lips, only to let it fall once more with hungry-eyes glued to the pot.

Then Kei came out from the bathroom and stood before the kitchen, noticing the oddly happy atmosphere from Mai and Mikoto. Of course, Mikoto was obvious as she was staring at the pot. But for Mai, she was far too happy to invite someone she had just saved to eat together. Then again, Mai loved anyone who would eat her food Kei thought, shrugging and sitting down at the dining table in front of Mikoto. Not too soon, the wonderful and delicious aroma of soup entered Kei's nose, drooling and staring at the pot.

When Mai turned with the pot in her hands, cloths around the handles, she giggled silently at the two drooling on the table. Placing the pot on the table, the two sitting down made an audible gulp and turned to Mai with impatient and eager eyes. Mai amusedly shook her head and sat down between Mikoto and Kei. As soon as they said their graces, Kei and Mikoto dug in and wolfed down on the soup. Mai blinked in surprise and warmly smiled, feeling so much at ease and at home instead of the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Dinner was somewhat fine as they talked, chatted and joked about. It had surprised Mikoto with a welcoming atmosphere, as though she was their friend despite being a stranger. Either way, they indulged her with their own experiences and interested her to listen. She did not have much to talk about really, so she just listened instead. Moreover, they did not interrogate or ask Mikoto about her incident, involvement or privacy. Perhaps it was the simple joy of eating with friends on the table, dissipating any want of discomfort or distress.

Maybe it was because of Mai, her broad, warm and joyous smile that caused it. Mai would look brightly at either Kei or Mikoto, and talked to them with a voice that warmed and eased their hearts. As if, Mai had possessed a natural aura that was unknown to her. Then again, Mikoto might have dwelled far into it, since she enjoyed the gathering of three, and a delicious pot of soup.

Once they had finished the soup, with a slight competitive streak going on between Kei and Mikoto. It was already a couple of hours past noon, and Kei had to leave. Kei gave Mai a big, warm hug and Mikoto a firm handshake with the medicine given before she left.

Now it was just the two left in the apartment. Mai remembered the soaked clothes that were not yet dry, including the belongings left in them. Mikoto on the other hand was not too sure, whether she should ask to stay for the night, or to leave and continue running. Mai gently interrupted the decision with a soft tap to Mikoto's shoulder. Mikoto turned to Mai, greeted with an abashed smile and lightly flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry about your clothes, but you should look through them in what you can salvage." Mai has not looked through hers, but she wanted Mikoto to do it first.

Mikoto blinked her eyes, and then a look of understanding dawned on her face.

"Why don't we look through them together? This is Mai's house, and Mikoto wouldn't want to be a bother." Mikoto insisted sincerely, and was now aware of her untied-hair as she tugged on it.

Mai tilted her head for a short moment, and then laughed inwardly. She had gone about things complicatedly.

"If you say so, then please." Mai waved a hand to the bathroom and went ahead to slide open the door.

A comfortable silence ensued between them as they entered the bathroom. With a permissive nod from each other, they rummaged through their slightly dry clothes. Thankfully, Mai did not carry much but a waterproof wallet, a gift from her little brother. Whereas for Mikoto, her coins were easy to dry off, but a bunch of banknotes were damp and slightly torn. Left with only a dozen banknotes that were salvageable, she sighed upsettingly.

Mai heard the sigh and paused midway through inspection on her wallet. They were intact anyway, so Mai looked at what was on Mikoto's hands. In one hand were a handful of banknotes that were surely useless and torn; while the other hand held a dozen banknotes that require drying. Curiously, the torn banknotes prompted Mai to think Mikoto a rich girl running away from home, as they were quite a hefty amount. Mai pushed away such assumptions, as it was unnecessary to be nosy.

"I have a fan, you can dry them there." Mai said as she closed her wallet.

Mikoto turned to Mai with a sheepish smile, "Thank you, I'm so sorry to bother Mai like this."

Mai looked to Mikoto firmly with a light frown, "There's nothing to apologise about. And if you're going to apologise again, then you and I are going grocery shopping." She chided softly.

Mikoto blinked, and then she grinned broadly, "Yes ma'am." She saluted and earned an amused brow from Mai.

"Go on ahead and dry them. I'll take the clothes to the laundry." Mai waved Mikoto off as she turned to the basket.

Mikoto gave a thankful smile and nodded, leaving with the banknotes in both hands. Frankly, it did not bother Mai that Mikoto felt intrusive. Mai could have actually brought her to Kei's clinic instead, but it was a spur of the moment. Then, something hit Mai and have just realised this. Why would Mikoto avoid hospitals? Moreover, why was Mikoto's shoulder hurt when she was seen drowning? Mai was very sure there was nothing that looked like injuries on Mikoto's bare back.

Mai blushed furiously as she remembered Mikoto's half-nude form embracing her. Mikoto felt soft and fluffy, yet strong. Mai shook her head and pushed away such thoughts, surely any female body would feel the same. With an irritated sigh, Mai took the soaked clothes and put them in with the other clothes in the laundry basket. After that, she took the laundry basket over to the washing machine, just by the living room and beside the balcony.

As Mai went outside the bathroom, Mikoto was at the counter placing the damp banknotes in front of the fan, while the torn banknotes were in the waste bin. Mai looked worriedly as Mikoto leaned on the counter with arms folded on it.

"Mikoto, please don't lean, your shoulder has not healed yet." Mai said, slightly anxious that she was being overbearing to Mikoto.

Mikoto looked to Mai with an abashed look, "Sorry, Mikoto's habit." She said and put a hand to one of the chairs at the dining table.

"May I sit down?" Mikoto asked and earned a gentle smile from Mai.

"Yes you may. And if you need help with the medicine, please let me know." Mai warmly said and smiled.

"Thank you very much, and pardon my intrusion once again." Mikoto said with gratitude and bowed formally to Mai.

Mai bowed back with the basket in hand, "Not a problem. Make yourself at home."

As they both leaned upright and made eye contact, they froze temporarily. They had more to say, but the words could only gnaw at the back of their minds. So, they simply smiled at each other and allowed them to their own business.

Mai went over to the balcony near the living room. She wondered what it was that she had to say. She tried not to think much of it. Perhaps it was the adrenaline and panic of saving the girl that has caused the agitation.

That was until she glanced at a statue of a cat, its pair of golden-eyes shining whilst sitting on top of a shelf. It looked familiarly like Mikoto's eyes, except hers was more vibrant and lively. Mai sighed agitatedly. She delved too deep into it once again, and decided no more of it as she set herself on cleaning the laundry.

Meanwhile, Mikoto sat on the chair with her back straight and feeling awkward, even without anyone looking at her in the kitchen. Still, she had to remind herself that she was hurt, and needed a week to heal her shoulder.

Kei had warned Mikoto about overdose of painkillers, to take only one in the mornings and the nights. The other medicine was for Mikoto's back and shoulder that require rubbing or massaging. Mikoto was puzzled on how to do it on her own. Kei answered amusedly and said to let someone else do it for Mikoto.

Mikoto was sure that she can rub the medicine on her own, but that could actually risk hurting herself more. She would have to twist her arms to reach the back, and there might be spots she could have missed. Humming to herself with a hand cupped to her chin, she thought of ways to do it. Suddenly, a ringing noise from the hallway disturbed Mikoto's thoughts.

"Mikoto! Could you kindly answer the call? Thank you and I'm sorry!" Mai yelled from across the living room.

"Okay!" Mikoto replied warmly, laughing silently as she heard something clattered and a pained hiss from Mai.

The telephone hung on the wall along the hallway, beside the kitchen. At the second ring, Mikoto picked it up and answered politely.

"Hello, this is Mai's residence." Mikoto cheerfully answered and heard a warm giggle in the living room.

"Hello…" a mildly surprised voice replied, "Is Mai there? It's her brother speaking." He eagerly added.

"Yes, let me call her." Mikoto lowered the cordless phone from her ears to call Mai, not hearing the panicked voice on the other end.

"Mai! Your brother-" Just as Mikoto shouted and turned, she yelped and threw the phone up into the air as she jumped back.

Mai caught the phone right after Mikoto threw it, giggling amusedly at the shocked look on Mikoto's face. Blinking a few times, Mikoto grinned and glared at Mai with amusement in her eyes. Mai amusedly apologised and thanked Mikoto with a silent gesture of her lips. Yet, Mikoto found herself looking into beaming violet-eyes and then to those happy lips; it was a very different kind of happy then it was during dinner. Mikoto giggled and gave a short nod to Mai, heading back into the kitchen with a joyous smirk.

"Hello? Takumi?" Mai eagerly said as soon as the phone was next to her ear, awaiting patiently with anticipation of the long-lost voice.

"Er… Mai?" The tentative voice replied in a minute after, he was eager too.

Mai gasped, "Takumi! How are you? Is it alright there? Did they treat you badly? What about your frie-"

"Mai! Sis'!" Takumi grinned happily, as he tried to cut in; he still had some doubts and anxiety still.

"Oh! Takumi, when are you coming back?" Mai immediately asked, hanging up her hopes on having another gathering with a family.

Takumi winced and hissed, "I… I can't come back…" He answered truthfully, turning down his sister for the fourth time in three years.

Mai was silent and struck briefly by the answer, "Oh…" she simply said.

Takumi heard it, and regardless of how much he wanted to be there, work has constantly swamped over his schedule. Mai understood that he is a prince; she had seen him become one right before her eyes. It was right after his graduation, and the small coronation was from their parent's will. His coronation was sudden and immediate; she did not know anything about it.

Mai should have been angry, mad and hurt, but when she looked at her brother. There was sadness in Takumi's eyes, as though he wanted to quarrel and scold himself for the secrecy. So, she smiled brightly and warmly at him, as he stood up and looked at her just as the coronation ended. Takumi was shocked, and then he shrugged off the hands of his escort and ran towards Mai, embracing her and apologising almost infinitely.

Mai gently caressed Takumi's head and rubbed his back with soothing hands. He would tell her what it was about when he can, because she entirely trusts him, she said to him that day. He could not hug his sister a little longer as the escorts immediately asked for him. Mai gently pushed him, looking into his glistening eyes that held back his tears, to be strong for her, and her for him.

Sparing little forlorn looks, Mai softly cupped his cheeks and placed her warm lips on his forehead. Then it was Takumi, gently pulling down on Mai's arm and kissing her cheek as she bent down. The escort asked for him again with haste, placing a hand on his shoulder, and dragged him away. They shared one more look at each other, smiling as they parted.

"Mai…?" Takumi called and suppressed a sigh from escaping his lips.

Mai leaned to the side on the wall with the phone to her ears, "I'm here Takumi." She replied happily and warmly.

"I'm sorry… I really miss your cooking… the chefs here kept sanitizing what I eat." Takumi whined and earned a giggle from Mai that made him smile, as he knew his sister was hiding her disappointment.

"You've scolded them, didn't you?" Mai smirked and amusedly asked, a little worried for his appetite and lack of actual food.

Takumi chuckled, "I didn't. Akira did it instead. She scolded them, and then cooked for the whole staffs. She got an A-grade from the whole staffs, and shamed the chefs." His cheerful voice replied, and the mention of his girlfriend brought a gladdening relief to Mai.

"Oh! Akira said she loves your cooking and hopes to join us sometime." Takumi had talked to Mai about his girlfriend from the letters to Mai.

"Then she is warmly welcomed to. I take it that she has been taking care of you in a long while." Mai felt relieved that there was someone by his side, and one that she actually trusts.

"Yup! She scolds me, and we fought and quarrelled sometimes, but I love her because she was thinking and taking care of me." Takumi's tone was gentle and warm as he spoke about his girlfriend.

Mai grinned broadly, "I bet you're thinking about her too." A shy laugh on the other end answered her.

"I am… four years with her, and she's the first girl to have scolded me amongst the others." Takumi wistfully said, remembering his first encounter and how he was at first disinterested and undesired about it.

"Anyway, I've got time to talk, and I wanted to talk to you since then." Takumi cheerfully said, as it had been four months since he had last called.

"I don't mind. I want to hear about your day." Mai stood upright and rubbed on her shoulder with a hand, agitated and slightly sore from leaning on the hard surface.

"Okay! Just give me a moment and I'll be right back!" Takumi said as the phone made a soft clatter on some surface, the line was not dead though.

A gentle tap on Mai's elbow made her turn and look to Mikoto. A brow raised, an amused smirk and a knowing glare on Mikoto's face, made Mai give her a toothy, sheepish grin. Mikoto smirked as she put down a chair she had taken from the dining table in front of Mai. Mikoto waved a hand to the chair, and Mai looked to Mikoto sincere eyes and mouthed a thank you to her.

"May I rub Mai's shoulder for a while?" Mikoto asked as Mai sat down on the offered chair.

Mai turned her head to Mikoto with a concerned look, "You might hurt your shoulder." It would require Mikoto to strain the muscles when massaging.

Mikoto shook her head, "Mikoto will use one hand." She confidently said with a warm and determined gaze.

Mai smirked and turned around with her back to Mikoto, "Hm~ Hm~, I'll be in your care."

There was quite a doubt that Mikoto could even massage Mai. Mai had taken serious blows and falls during her acting sessions, thus building up and hardening her muscles and bones. Even Kei had trouble massaging Mai's body. Mai would let Mikoto do a few rubs on her shoulder, and surely, Mikoto would give up after a few presses.

Mikoto did not know of Mai's durability, and had kept the thought that Mai was just a peaceful woman, living her life. Putting a hand on Mai's shoulder, Mikoto gauged the hardiness with gentle presses. Mai smirked after a few presses on her shoulder and then it stopped. It seems that Mikoto has wisely chosen not to massage, or so Mai thought.

Before Mai could turn her head to Mikoto, the soothing kneading of palms and fingers on her shoulder stopped her. It felt small, yet precise, slowly rubbing in circles, and then sweeping side to side with the press of Mikoto's palm and fingers. The smirk on Mai's face faltered as she leaned back on the chair, and relax as Mikoto massaged her.

Mikoto grinned happily that Mai could relax, even though she was inexperienced. Mikoto gathered and used the knowledge of Kei's administration on her back and shoulder to Mai. Without seeing it or knowing the amount of pressure to administrate, Mikoto relied on feeling and instinct to help Mai. It was the most Mikoto could do to help Mai for saving her.

"I'm back! Are you there Big Sis'?" Takumi's little voice, shook Mai from her blissful calm with a squeaked yelp.

"I-I'm h-here... Takumi." Mai stuttered in her reply, as Mikoto giggled behind her quietly and continued massaging her.

"What are you doing right now?" Takumi inquired curiously.

Mai glanced behind her for a short moment, "Well, I had just saved this girl, and she's offering a massage for me because I was leaning on the wall." She said amusedly as Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"Oh? It was on the news a few hours ago, and some of the people here said you're a bad influence. I bet against them that you had saved the girl and bore no relation to her." Takumi was proud and glad that his sister was both a heroine in a fictional show and in reality.

"It looks that way, and I haven't seen the news. In fact, I'm sure the girl I saved can assure you." Mai said and warmly smiled to Mikoto as she pulled the phone to Mikoto.

Mikoto grinned, "Hello! Mai really did save Mikoto!" She said with utter gratitude that brought a large smile on Mai and Takumi.

"She's very cheerful." Takumi stated amusedly, as Mai put the phone next to her ear, patting on Mikoto's hand on her shoulder with thanks.

Mai giggled, "What about you?"

The siblings cheerfully talked on the phone for hours. Mikoto did not mind and eventually, Mai patted and squeezed on the kneading hand to stop her. Mai smiled and looked at Mikoto with sincerity. Since they would talk a long while, Mikoto nodded and head back into kitchen, pleasantly smiling in this comfortable atmosphere.

However, Mikoto did not know that she had given away her haven. The echo of her saviour and her name has spread across the world in its digital form, listened into by specific people, people that have remained a secret.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

It was now evening and Mai was out after a long chat on the telephone. While Mikoto sat on the couch with the television on. She was not watching it though, looking up at the ceiling with her eyes closed. Something had bothered Mikoto ever since Mai left the apartment. It was an unsure feeling that griped at Mikoto's spine to the back of her neck.

It had crossed her mind a few times that she was being set-up with her guard down. It was not very possible, but she was having second-guesses. There was no way Mai had known anything about Mikoto. So what has brought Mikoto in a state of anxiety that all she could think about was Mai?

Mikoto sighed and looked back at the television, thinking happy thoughts and memories; anything to distract herself from the anxiety. Commercials and information were not so interesting, so she switched to another channel. She stopped changing the channels when a particularly interesting news caught her eyes.

"We're here live and reporting the casualties involving several victims caught in the killing of a gang-war. The said victims came from a particular group called 'Seventh's Joy'."

Mikoto stared wide-eyed as the camera panned across the nineteen covered dead-bodies. She knew that gang and fought against them before. They were no slouch when it came to underworld businesses, taking or stealing resources from anyone, and then selling them worldwide with a brand stapled on their 'products'. She could guess that their business had something to do with illegal weapons, or perhaps illegal documents containing deeds or ownerships.

"The said gang are the cause of the victims' death. Police investigation has identified that there were no casualties on 'Seventh's Joy'. The police believed that external help other than said gang was involved, as traces of bullets and forced-entries from the outside were evident."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow as she cupped her chin in thought. The only outside-help any gang could get were agents. Not the agents of the law of course, but agents like herself that were out and paid for their master. She still does not know the motive of the master however. All she knew was that she was taken in at a very young age, trained to fight, and obey the master for a living. She never met the master face-to-face or knew the real name, except for an alias 'Aristocrat'.

Then Mikoto remembered her teacher who had been with her since she was there. He was a retired warlord and an old man hired by her master. She was different from the other agents, and he secretly taught things to her outside the master's vision. She did not know anything about the activities the master asked or did. He told her that when she has learned to understand the 'will' around herself, only then she will know what it is or if she shall.

Mikoto was too young to understand anything anyway, but she soon learned the hurt she had done to other people. Even if she did not directly hurt them, she was a participant of that hurt either way. She was their guard for blackmailing, smuggling, sabotaging and infiltration in their escapes and entries. Moreover, they fooled her to think that she was serving for the good and virtuous. She was not prepared when she found out the truth from her teacher, of her own will and curiosity.

The chime of the door's bell shook Mikoto out of her reminiscent, and went over to get the door. As Mikoto went to the door and grasped its handle. Mikoto remembered Mai warning her to look into the peephole and to be wary of strangers. Mikoto did as Mai warned and looked into the peephole, putting her hand away from the handle.

Mai stood in front of the door, worrying her bottom-lip with a paw to her cheek, and a key clearly grasped within her paw. Mikoto could obviously see the worry on Mai's face, but it seems edgier than the normal kind of worry. Mikoto instinctively thought Mai was in danger, quickly unchaining the lock and opening the door. Mikoto rushed outside and looked around.

A sudden flash of light from the staircase blinded them for a brief moment, and then they heard the hasty thudding of footsteps going down the stairs. Mikoto chased after the stalker, instead of going down the stairs, she vaulted over the railing and nimbly held onto the railings as she dropped down level to level.

"Mikoto!" Mai yelled hopelessly and frightfully, worried that at any moment Mikoto would slip her hold.

Mikoto had already gone down and landed on the first floor, although somewhat stiffly in her descent as the stalker ran past her. However, as soon as she began her chase, she leaned and hopped back to avoid a dive kick. A figure cladded in black robe kneeled before her with fists clasped together. The stalker that ran behind the figure, exploded and puffed in smokes, revealing nothing but a pile of clothes that fell on the floor. It was one of those ninja tricks, and that made Mikoto wary of the figure.

"Halt!" The figure's masculine voice paused Mikoto from closing in to attack.

Mikoto stood still and heed his command, but kept her gaze on him. He said nothing, kneeling like a statue with his head bowed. Mai came down from the stairs soon after with a long coat in her hands, rushing over to Mikoto and putting on the coat to cover Mikoto in her not-so-decent clothing. Mikoto looked over to Mai, confused about the situation and along with the coat handed over.

"You're not decently dressed." Mai whispered with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Mikoto looked at herself, and Mai was right. Mikoto laughed it off and covered herself with the burrowed coat. Mai even brought Mikoto a pair of slippers, though it may be a little big and slightly loose. Mikoto warmly smiled and slipped her feet in after Mai had placed them in front of her. The slippers suited comfortably and eased Mikoto's feet from the rough pavement. Mikoto was about to thank Mai, but…

"Miss Mai…" the black-robed man was still there and ignored what had transpired between them.

"Yes…?" Mai replied and gently put a hand on Mikoto's arm to still Mikoto.

The black-robed man rose his head and steeled his gaze at Mai, "Our elder seeks your presence immediately. With or without your permission, we will use force. Please come with us quietly and alone."

Mikoto looked at Mai with a curious and worried gaze, perhaps Mai had known about this man. It did not seem that way when Mai shook her head and answered firmly.

"I'm sorry, I won't go. I don't know who you are or your leader." Mai met his steel gaze with a calm fervour, as he shifted his hand onto the hilt on his back.

"Then we shall use force. Our elder has deemed your brother an enemy to the world… as are you."

Mai pushed Mikoto back and closed the distance between the man; thrusting her fist out at the man's side-jaw. In a blink, Mikoto faltered back with a few steps, while the man met a nearly bone breaking haymaker, throwing him off the ground and sliding across the pavement. Mikoto whistled in awe and underestimated Mai as a peaceful and warm woman. Mikoto sensed another presence as well as the giveaway of 'we' before Mai had knocked out the messenger.

Another black-robed man snuck behind Mikoto and held her as hostage with a dagger near her neck. He did not manage to grab her, as she leaned back on him and hopped up, slamming the back of her head towards his chin. It was very painful for the man and Mikoto, crouching down and holding her head with a whine while he stumbled back.

Despite the man's quick recovery, Mai was already near him and smashed her elbow at his rib. A sharp pain rattled him and jolted him upright. Mai threw another attack, grabbing his face with a hand and throwing him down onto the pavement. An audible thud and a brief, croaked groaned elicited; the man was unconscious and barely marked his presence. Mai ignored him and immediately went over to Mikoto.

"Are you okay?" Mai worriedly asked, as she knelt beside Mikoto, who was whining.

"His chin was sharp." Mikoto replied, as she looked to Mai with teary, pouting eyes.

Mai had the chance to look at Mikoto's neck. It was clean of any cuts the dagger could have done. Mikoto was brave to have done that, but it was still dangerously risky. Mai sighed in relief and embraced Mikoto. This surprised Mikoto as she lay her head on Mai's shoulder.

"Mai…?" Mikoto inquired, as she tentatively put her hands onto Mai's sides to pull away, only to be envelop in a tighter embrace instead.

Actually, Mai was blushing beet-red, as she had hugged Mikoto thoughtlessly from worry. Surely, Mikoto would have thought Mai as intrusive and invading on her personal space. Moreover, they were newly met friends. This intimacy was surely, not what new friends do.

Quiet and wrapped in their embrace, Mai was trying to tell the truth, which was curiously harder than she thought. MIkoto however, had her eyes squinting and looking on the roof of the apartment. There was something sticking out and pointing at them, covered in the dark as the lights barely reached it. But as it made a short and sudden move, Mikoto wrapped her arms around Mai and twirled them around.

"Eei!" Mai yelped, as she felt herself twirled around by the young girl, and then falling on her back.

"Oww… Mikoto…?" Mai groaned, as she rubbed the back of her head.

Mai did not hear Mikoto respond and looked down, shocked and angered as a tiny dart pierced at the side of Mikoto's neck. A light tapping and clicking sound made Mai look up to the roof, as she sat upright and pulled Mikoto from her chest. Mai squinted her eyes at the edge of the roof; someone was there and making something as quietly as they can in the shadows.

Whatever it was, Mai did not give them a chance to, and gently lay Mikoto on the ground after pulling off the dart. She went over to the nearest dumpster and grabbed an empty bottle in her hand. Distancing herself and gauging her throw at the silhouette as she backed away, she arched her arm up and back with the bottle firmly grasped.

As the silhouette went silent and moved again, it was finally aware of Mai and made haste to stop her. Before it could point something at her, the bottle flew at magnificent speed as it spun around in a single throw. Right as the silhouette turned to her, the bottle smashed and shattered. Mai could see the silhouette come into the light, lying down on the roof and slowly tumbling its way down along with something. Thankfully, the dumpster that she got the bottle from had its lid opened.

The silhouette crashed and fell into the dumpster with a ruckus, closing the lid upon impact. Mai did not care about that silhouette right now and rushed over to Mikoto; the dart could mean anything. However, three more black-robed men appeared and blocked her way to Mikoto. Each of them carried weapons: a staff, a nunchaku and a chain with an iron ball on one end.

They may be armed and while Mai could fight them barehanded, her only worry was taking too much time to evade their attacks. She charged onwards despite of it, startling the three men as they had thought to intimidate her. Briefly shocked, one of them failed to recover and dodge an uppercut to his chin, knocking out the one wielding the chain.

As Mai showed her back to the two men, she spun around and kicked at the man with the nunchaku. He was fast and leaned to the side as he wrapped the nunchaku around Mai's ankle. With her foot held in place, the staff user jumped over the nuchaku wielder, and swiped the staff at her. However, Mai kicked off her only foot off the ground, twirling her body as the nunchaku slipped off and threw her to the side.

The staff cracked at the ground and missed its target, but the nunchaku came at Mai with a flurry of sweeps. Mai retreated with successful strafes, ducks and leans, but the staff came at her from the side with a thrust. As she leaned back, she grabbed the staff and pulled it further, blocking the nunchaku at a hair's breadth. Pressing at the advantage, she held onto the staff and lowered herself as she swept her foot. The two men fell from her quick low-swipe, allowing Mai to take the staff and throw the nunchaku away around the staff.

Once more with the advantage, Mai firmly grasped the staff and slammed it across their chests. One of them rolled away, while the other had taken the brunt of the staff on his chest with a loud smack. Groaning and holding his chest in pain as he lay on the ground. He would not get up any time soon.

Then Mai focused on the man that had rolled away, his hand stuffed inside between the slit of his robe. Mai did not approach him as he pulled out five daggers and stars in either hands. He would not be taking her unharmed it seems, standing proudly and gracefully as she guard herself with the staff. It was a showdown now, as they both stood in place to see who would go first.

The man was confident, so he jumped forward and above her, throwing two daggers at her. Mai was sharp and quick to roll away, but as soon as the man landed behind her, he threw two stars and one dagger. She decided to deflect them, swinging her staff with precision as it clinked and slapped them away. And at the end of her swing, she thrust and lunge the tip of the staff towards him.

The man twirled around the staff as he slammed his elbow at the staff to the side, showing his back to Mai and throwing two stars behind him. Mai ducked down and rolled to the side, avoiding the back of the man's heel just before it hit her. At the end of her roll, she swung her staff upwards, forcing the man to back his arm away and leaned to the side. Then she twirled and spun the staff to the man's back in a horizontal sweep.

The man flipped away from the staff just in time, and threw two stars and one dagger in the midst. Mai used the centre of the staff to lodge the two stars at her shoulder, and then easily slapping away one dagger at her knee. With her hands occupied holding the staff diagonally in front of her, he charged forth with the last dagger in his hand.

In a blink of an eye, Mai slammed one end of the staff to the ground and shot her knee upwards against the man's thrusting hand. Barely taking the dagger tip of the dagger to her stomach, her knee had hit his dominant hand by the wrist and slowed him down to a stop. Such precision shocked him that she had stopped his thrust within a hair's breadth, and made him clumsy in holding his last dagger. He froze when realisation dawned upon him, only to have it end in the midst as a fist smashed across his face.

Mai threw the staff away and did not bother to look at the fallen man with a thump. Mai rushed over to Mikoto once more and hoped that there were no others to prevent her. They did not thankfully, but that did not mean the end of them. Kneeling down and looking over Mikoto's face, Mai sighed appalled as a drool went down from her mouth. Mikoto was in fact fine and healthy; she would not have a silly grin on her face, or a drool coming down on her jaw otherwise.

"Mmm~… Melon bread…"Mikoto mumbled in her sleep and turned to the side.

Mai giggled and shook her head; all her worries were for nothing. Mai should have been angry or scared out of her wits for not knowing what the dart had plunged inside Mikoto's body. Instead, Mai smiled as Mikoto mumbled some more about food and turning over again, lying on the back. Giggling amusedly, Mai gently ruffled Mikoto's hair and then wiped the drool with the back of her hand.

"Goodness…" Mai said with relief, as she put her palm to Mikoto's cheek.

"Hehe… That tickles…" Mikoto mumbled warmly, leaning and grinning with her teeth shown as she nuzzled into Mai's palm.

Mai giggled and blushed faintly, "Mikoto…" she soothingly caressed Mikoto's cheek, "Thank you… for saving me."

It may have been a harmless dart coated with tranquilizer meant for Mai, but had Mikoto not taken the shot, they would have kidnapped and used her to negotiate with her brother. Moreover, who were these attackers, and what do they want with her brother? This was not the first attack, and at that time, two women had 'rescued' her from them. Perhaps they would know more about these attackers.

Looking back at Mikoto, Mai wanted to thank and reward her. Although Mai does not know what to offer, a bath would be suitable. Since Mikoto had been lying down on the dirty pavement, her hair and body would be uncomfortable. Therefore, Mai decided to carry Mikoto on her back, and head on over to her 'rescuers' abode. However, as Mai piggybacked Mikoto and stood up, the black-cladded robed men were gone. Then sirens wailed from the distance, prompting Mai to leave immediately without question.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Upon reaching their destination, a tall metal gate blocked their path into the abandoned 'palace'. It was a hideout for her two 'saviours' to reside, and for Mai to know more of what was going on with her brother. It was not that she did not trust her brother, but the strange will departed from her parents' will.

They never spoke about royalty when they were alive, and lived in modesty. Then there was their falsely reported 'accident', which Mai's 'saviours' had revealed the truth. Apparently, many of the company corporates sought for their wealth and ownership of lands after their retirement. Landmarks, agricultural farms, tourist hotspots and more that were harmless. It was no doubt that was how their parents had provided a long-living welfare, and stayed with them until their passing.

Upon their passing, they stated in their original will that the lands and deeds would return to the owners and gain independence; whereas their wealth would be passed down to their children, Mai and Takumi. That was not the case. Instead, someone had tampered with their parents' will to keep the deeds and wealth only for Takumi. As for the motive or the objective, neither of Mai's 'saviours' know why or even the crowning of nobility for her brother.

The sound of a car engine from behind Mai defused her recollection of information. A black limousine stopped beside Mai and before the metal-gate. One of the black tinted windows lowered down, revealing a brown-haired woman inside.

"Ara~ Ara~…" The brown-haired woman opened the car's door and stepped outside.

"Mrs Shizuru?" The chaperone asked alarmingly from the driver's seat.

"It's okay, Mai is our friend." Shizuru warmly replied and stepped around the car's door.

Mai went closer to Shizuru with Mikoto on her back, "Am I interfering your time with your wife?" she asked and grinned sheepishly.

Shizuru giggled and shook her head, "Not at all. Natsuki seemed stressed about something, and she would not tell me about it." She sighed as she helped Mai bring the girl inside the limousine.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad. She loves you, and I'm sure she's trying to gather the words to say it." Mai said, as she went inside and gently lay Mikoto on the long seat.

Shizuru giggled and sat across the girl, "That may be so…" She said amusedly and wantonly, tapping her knuckle on the small sliding gap between the navigator's and driver's seat.

The chaperone nodded and worked the metal gate to open, pressing the buttons on a small panel on the dashboard. Mai sat beside Shizuru after a pushing a few strands of hair from Mikoto's face. The limousine began to move once the gate opened.

"I don't know what's been going with you two..." Mai said and turned to Shizuru.

"But one look in Natsuki's eyes when she sees you, I promise you that she really does love you." Mai added with certainty.

Shizuru smiled and believed Mai, "I could say the same myself." Giggling warmly, and then she looked at the girl.

"Is she alright?" Shizuru asked worriedly, eyeing at the girl's long coat and slippers that were not suited for outdoors.

"She's fine… She saved my life." Mai answered and added, grinning pleasantly as she turned to Mikoto.

Shizuru giggled and asked no more, enjoying the silent drive and allowed Mai to rest. Shizuru had seen Mai carrying the girl when she first saw them. They might have come a long way, tired and exhausted.

"I'll wake you up when we're there." Shizuru said before Mai could ask of her, scooting a little further for Mai to lay down

"Thanks." Mai whispered, as she lay down on the long seat beside Shizuru and rest.

It was certainly a long drive, even if the road was short towards the abandoned 'palace'. As the limousine drove its way towards the front doors of the 'palace', the stairs towards the doors lift opened. Driving inside the hidden tunnel with the lights on and the entrance closed upon entering. Shizuru took the time to look at the girl and search the database for information. The girl looked familiar to Shizuru, tapping on the computer panel built inside the limousine.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mikoto's deep sleep, a memory replayed itself and became her dream. It was not the same memory however, altered in such a state that she was going somewhere with unknown purpose. Someone was waiting for her, a familiar person that was with her until she chose to run from her master.

"Seek your freedom… yet you find independence instead." An elderly, sagely voice spoke.

Mikoto turned to face that voice. There stood her teacher, yet not. She went closer to that elderly man, running instead of walking.

"What will Mikoto do when she has it?" Mikoto spoke, a voice different from reality and unaware of it.

"Hohoho…" the elderly man chuckled, "Know not what to do with freedom. Instead, understand why you have and sought for it. Surely, your own will has the answer." He said and looked to her with his dusty cyan-eyes.

Mikoto sighed and dropped her head on the table, "It's always the 'will' when you answer."

The elderly man chuckled heartily, "If I were to answer, it would be by my own thoughts and heart. Not yours that brew in your will." He said and drew a groan from Mikoto.

"You never answered, what's so special about will?" Mikoto asked this time.

The elderly man smiled, "None…" He answered, causing Mikoto to grin lopsidedly and unamused.

"Hmhm… Mikoto…" The elderly man called warmly, and Mikoto looked at him.

"You can have your heart, mind and soul. Body, senses and feelings, but they are all but their own will, just as your own will is yours." The elderly man spoke; it did not seem like an advice or wisdom.

Mikoto looked confusedly at the elderly man, "Aren't they but one and the same. They're a part of us."

The elderly man chuckled, "Indeed, a part of us, yet they work apart. The body may ill, the mind in chaos, and the soul in agony, brought into three instead of one. That is the will, and just like this dream, will you wake up?"

* * *

Mikoto's eyes fluttered open, her body stiff and chilled for a brief moment. As she breathed, she sat upright and all she did was to breathe, as though she was out of air. Her surroundings were not to her attention, her mind slowly trying to work into gear. When it did, she rose her palm up and looked at them, clenching into fists and then opening them.

Mikoto sighed in relief as the warmth in her body and returned, and hoped that she would never experience something like that for the first time. So warped and strung along heedlessly and unwillingly. It took some time for her to regain her senses, and realised that she was elsewhere. She looked around, and saw two women across her. A brown-haired woman sat next to Mai, who was lying down on the long seat and sleeping.

"You're awake…" Shizuru whispered, her red-eyes staring at her with caution.

Mikoto carefully and slowly turned on her seat; she thought those black-cladded men have captured them. As Mikoto looked at Mai, it did not seem like they were captors. Shizuru caught the girl looking at Mai.

"Are you an agent?" Shizuru asked and clasped her hands on her lap.

Mikoto stared shocked at Shizuru, "Not anymore…" she answered after a short silence.

"And I won't go back… Mikoto will not." Mikoto firmly said, her gold-eyes dangerously meeting red-eyes.

Shizuru did not faze from the intimidating stare, but she had not thought that the girl would abandon independently. Not many agents would do so when it comes to 'Aristocrat'.

"Were you the one that kidnapped Mai?" Mikoto glanced at Shizuru's hands, as there may be a hidden object underneath.

Shizuru was appalled and confused at the accusation, "I would do no such thing to a friend of mine. Please explain." She said calmly, yet worried and wondering why she has not known of this.

Now it was Mikoto's turn to be confused, "You didn't send those ninjas?" At the mention of ninjas, Shizuru furrowed her brows and cupped a hand to her chin.

"Who were they?" Shizuru asked in the midst of her thoughts.

Mikoto shook her head, "They never said a name, but they asked for Mai to come alone to meet their elder." She answered and relaxed, Shizuru's voice was of genuine concern.

Shizuru did not ask for more and dwelled in her thoughts. Mikoto meanwhile, looked to Mai resting beside Shizuru. The crane of Mai's neck looked uncomfortable, so Mikoto pulled off the burrowed long coat and went over to Mai. Mikoto folded the coat in such a way it was a pillow for Mai's head to rest on.

Shizuru then noticed that Mikoto has moved from her seat and kneeling beside Mai. Shizuru watched the girl gently lift Mai's head and slip the folded coat underneath, far too gentle and caring, she thought. A light mumble escaped Mai's lips, too soft and whispered that Mikoto could not hear. It made Mikoto grin and carefully push the strand of hair away from Mai's lips.

"Mai lets her guard down too easily." Mikoto whispered, sitting on the floor cross-legged.

Shizuru giggled, "She is prone to do that when it's her friends or family." She said, and moved to a miniature cabinet filled with clothes.

"Whereas for you…" Shizuru pulled a shirt from the cabinet and showed it to Mikoto.

"You are too wild in those clothes young lady." Shizuru grinned, as Mikoto looked down at herself, who was still dressed in oversized T-shirt and boxers.

Mikoto sheepishly laughed, "I'm sorry for being inconvenient… and indecent." She whispered the last two amusedly, as she went over to Shizuru unabashed of her current clothing.

Shizuru giggled and shook her head, "Pick your clothes and change them behind the curtain, would you kindly."

Mikoto nodded and smiled, "Thank you Miss…?" she put a hand out to Shizuru.

"It's Mrs Shizuru Kuga Viola. Please, call me Shizuru." Shizuru proudly, loving and warmly answered, more towards her name and shook Mikoto hand.

"It's nice to meet you Shizuru. I'm Mikoto. Thank you very much for taking care of Mai." Mikoto genuinely and gratefully said, earning a broad and pleasant smile from Shizuru.

"Thank you, for being with Mai." Shizuru replied and gently ushered Mikoto through the curtain.

As Mikoto went behind the curtain, Shizuru folded the shirt shown to her into the cabinet. The limousine has a variety of utilities thankfully, to which was recommended by Shizuru and her wife, Natsuki Kuga Viola. They had their moments in there that involved lots of 'playing'. Of course, the escort could not see or hear them.

Apart from their privacy or such, this limousine stashed some emergency weapons, a two-panel computer with a secret intelligence database, and finally, an undetected audio-video communications. The rest were luxuries, kitchen, dressing 'room' and a television. Yes… a bathroom too, behind the curtain, which was the dressing 'room'.

Mai mumbled again in her sleep, turning on the seat with a whine. Shizuru laughed quietly and sat across the sleeping woman. Shizuru wondered if her wife was sleeping well at this time of the night. Shizuru sighed wistfully, the thought of not being in bed with her wife distraught her. There was also the anxious worry of Natsuki shutting Shizuru out. Shizuru sighed heavily this time just as Mikoto came out from the curtains.

"What worries you Shizuru?" Mikoto asked innocently, "Mikoto can't help much, but she can listen." She said and smiled warmly as she sat across Shizuru and beside Mai.

Shizuru clasped her hands on her lap suspiciously looked at Mikoto, "Although that is nice of you, surely I would bore you of something you do not know of."

Mikoto laughed, "Mikoto knows not what there is that Shizuru does, but an ear can often provide two sets of minds." She said innocently and smirked, as Shizuru stared at her wide-eyed and shocked.

Then Shizuru laughed for a long while, quietly as she tried with a hand covering her mouth. Mikoto laughed along and grinned, happy that she made Shizuru happy, even if the worries did not disperse. When Shizuru regained her composure and looked at Mikoto, she relented and talked her worries through the night. Mikoto listened and asked questions that sometimes made Shizuru turn wistful, annoyed, upset, joyous, and more to name. They were not expressions of disinterest or resentment, but love, wonder, happiness and admiration to the said lover.

It lasted for a few hours until a blinking button on one of the computer panel stopped their chat. Shizuru looked at Mikoto and thanked her with a smile. Mikoto nodded to let her attend to the panel. Shizuru had to admit, Mikoto only made her recollect her memories and times together with her wife. Never judging or suggesting anything to ease Shizuru's doubts. It was very welcomed however, and much appreciated to her surprise.

"Hello, this is Shizuru Kuga Viola speaking." Shizuru answered, after pressing the blinking button on the panel.

"Mrs Shizuru, Mrs Natsuki wishes to speak with you." the voice replied, as the video of an irritated, elderly woman appeared on the screen.

Shizuru giggled, "Ara~? Please tell my love I would love to." She said, as the elderly woman grunted with a lopsided annoyed grin.

As the elderly woman left the video, Shizuru turned to Mikoto and thanked her for listening. Mikoto warmly smiled and said that at a time like this, surely reciprocated Shizuru's love. Shizuru smiled broadly and turned her attention back on the screen. It was just then a blue-haired woman tentatively approached the screen, in her pyjamas with a flushed look.

"Shizuru?" The blue-haired woman called, her green-eyes gazing at red-eyes with longing.

The call of Shizuru's name from the blue-haired woman, made her swoon and skip a beat. Just like that, Shizuru remembered and understood why she loves her wife. The sweet chime of her name, the joy kept inside, yet glowing in those green-eyes, and a small smile that was twitching to burst into a broad smile.

"Natsuki… you look lovely in those pyjamas." Shizuru grinned and teased, causing Nastuki to blush beet red and grip on the hem of the shirt.

"I-I-Idiot… I wore this because… because…" Natsuki squirmed and stuttered, only to make Shizuru swoon and fall in love all over again.

"Hehe~… I remember that shirt. Will Natsuki tell me why she's wearing it to sleep?" Shizuru pleasantly smiled as her eyes looked over Natsuki's figure.

Natsuki smiled and blushed a small red on her cheeks, "I'm wearing it because… I… I… miss… you…" She said, with a loving gaze at Shizuru.

Shizuru squealed and jumped for joy, in her mind, as she clenched her hands on her skirt to resist her emotions from bursting out. Shizuru truly loves Natsuki, and although she wished to know about the distressed secrecy from Natsuki. Shizuru decided to let it go for the moment, until Natsuki called for her attention.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki called, and despite her serious tone, it was warm.

Shizuru attentively looked at Natsuki, "Natsuki~…" she cooed, and earned a smile from her wife.

"I wanted to say… at that time…" Natsuki's green-eyes never left Shizuru, causing their hearts to beat fast.

"That… that… I… lo… lov…" Natsuki furrowed her brows, as if concentrating and trying to express her feelings stuck inside.

Shizuru waited patiently as her heart was beating loud and rapid, that she paid no mind to it as everything came to a stop at this moment.

Natsuki sucked in her breath, hissed, slammed her palms on the table and stood up, "I! Love! You! Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted, panting as she gazed at Shizuru.

Shizuru froze and felt the rush of feelings struck through her entire self. Then Shizuru cried, as if the words she thought that had troubled Natsuki and kept hidden were of rejection or separation. Natsuki stood terrified as the tears fell from Shizuru's eyes. It then came to Natsuki's mind that she declared her love digitally, and nowhere close to Shizuru.

"Shizuru! I love you! I LOVE YOU! I! LOVE! YOU!" Natsuki repeated with all her heart, hoping that her feelings got through even from a faraway distance and the digital barrier.

Shizuru hiccupped and covered her mouth, rendered speechless. Her lover has thrown away her anxiety with loud affections of love. It was certain that Shizuru could not be as composed, even when Mai startled awoke by the loud voice, and Mikoto grinning widely.

Natsuki gazed into Shizuru's tearful eyes, and she was certain that Shizuru had longed to hear those words. But so was Natsuki, who had a tough time breaking down the barrier and suppressing her feelings. They both had fragile feelings, and this bold declaration was their trust to each other of their mutual relationship.

Shizuru hiccupped and placed her palms on the screen, "I-… I wanted to hear… them… I thought Natsuki… hated me…" She said and hiccupped.

Natsuki placed her palms on the screen, joining Shizuru's palms, "Never! I… I don't hate you! I really really love you!" She said and smiled brightly, tears falling from her own cheeks.

"Meanie… I love you too… Natsuki." Shizuru replied lovingly, her own cheeks stained with tears and a red blush on her cheeks.

"Come back… I want to say it again to you... in front of you." Natsuki longingly said, her smile growing brighter and wider, as though her chest had never felt lighter.

Shizuru nodded, "I'd love to hear it… please hear it from me too, my love."

Neither could say more, but they were impatient and longed to see each other sooner than later. Mai caught on the change in atmosphere, but she did not interrupt them. As soon as Mai heard their reciprocated love to each other, she asked the chaperone to speed up. The chaperone smiled and nodded his head. He has heard the loud voice of Shizuru's wife. So, the chaperone wasted no time and sped up across the tunnel, delighted to serve his masters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

It was an hour less as the view of a large fortress, standing in the middle of an island and connected to several bridges in different directions. It looked like this fortress was important, as several helicopters, boats and cars, went back and forth from the fortress. There were lights almost everywhere in the midst of the nights. The limousine was amongst them, driving across the long bridge after going out of the tunnel.

Driving speedily to the maximum, as not a single car was on that bridge. It did not surprise Shizuru, and no doubt, her wife was waiting for her eagerly. The thought of it made Shizuru blissfully smile and impatiently turn on her seat. The other two sitting across her giggled and grinned at the suppressed joy withheld.

"We will arrive shortly Milady." The chaperone and driver of the limousine said, hiding his grin as he alerted the security ahead with the panel.

Shizuru nodded, "Thank you." She said too cheerfully, sounding a little less noble.

While Mai and Shizuru were acquainted with each other, Mikoto did not know of the two women, Shizuru and Natsuki. Nevertheless, seeing Shizuru happy did not bother Mikoto as much as to know them, and perhaps time will offer them friendship. It has been awhile since Mikoto has made any new friends.

Mai was looking outside the car's windows, the fortress standing strong and mighty. It was also the place where her 'saviours' brought her to, and learned of her brother's strange coronation. Speaking of her brother, Mai felt worried that his agents would come here and attacked without his knowledge. Not that he actually knew about them, but if he did, she knew it would take more than words to convince her brother.

"Mai?" Mikoto whispered, as she did not want to ruin Shizuru's mood, who was intensely fidgeting impatiently on her seat.

Mai turned and smiled softly at Mikoto, "Yeah?" She replied softly.

"You are tense, is there something Mai does not like about that place?" Mikoto enquired.

Obviously, there were more than just civilian transports, as military and armoured vehicles patrolled around the island. It was than Mai realised that she had brought Mikoto along, without fully knowing or trusting to keep this knowledge a secret. Mai had considered Mikoto a civilian, but the way Mikoto did the stunt when catching the stalker considered otherwise. Mai decided to tell the truth anyway, and Shizuru had probably spoken to Mikoto since Mikoto has remained here.

"Erm… Can I ask Mikoto to keep this a secret… from the world?" Mai firmly gazed into Mikoto's eyes, her serious voice bringing alarm to Mikoto, but also curious trust.

Mikoto tilted her to the side and hummed, "Hmm… Mikoto has her own secrets… but I trust Mai." Mikoto said and softly smiled.

"Mai saved me, so I will keep Mai's secret, a secret." Mikoto grinned and raised her pinkie.

Mai looked to the offered pinkie and warmly smiled, as she hooked her pinkie and shook, "Thank you… it really means a lot to me."

"I haven't told you about myself, so I'll start from there." Mai said and gently parted their pinkies.

Mikoto listened intently and was thankful that Mai trust her, although that trust was as thin as a thread of silk. Likewise, Mai liked Mikoto already and apart from saving her life. Mai knew Mikoto has a good and strong heart. Mikoto would not have taken that dart for Mai otherwise.

Anyway, Mai told Mikoto about her brother's coronation after his graduation. They were not nobles to begin with, and their family did not mention anything about it. The only thing they possessed were wealth, deeds and ownership of lands; enough to live until their parents' old age, and the children's graduation and marriage.

Upon their parents' retirement, they had lived their lives together for sixteen years with their children. Occasionally they were apart for a few weeks or months, mostly to investigate their firms and shareholders. One day, a curious accident brought them grief and sorrow, right after Mai had graduated. It was an 'accident' they said, their car crashed into a truck departing from the docks. At least their death was not gruesome and cruel, despite the grief and sorrow that followed.

Their parents were not bad people, and neither have they involved themselves in anything illegal. Mai did understand that there were greedy companies that want their parents to share the wealth. As for why, she did not know until she learned it from her 'saviours', Natsuki and Shizuru. These companies abused the people in those lands, and sought to usurp labour through blackmailing or bribery.

Afraid of their independence exploited by those companies, their parents protected them and allowed them to continue growing. The independent lands were small in power and wealth to begin with. With their parents helping them grow into tourist hotspots, agricultural farms, landmarks and such. It did not take long for the lands to grow quickly in wealth and power in a few years. All thanks to their parents cunning and smart move of using finances and attraction schemes.

However, now that their parents had passed on, Takumi took those lands and deeds. Originally, they were supposed to return to their owners, and become independently free from any company that wants them. Instead, someone sabotaged their parents' will and fell into Takumi's unready hands.

"We're here-" The chaperone barely finished.

"Thank you!" Shizuru yelled excitedly, exiting the limousine with a sprint, and dashing towards the large door.

Thankfully, the servants had opened the door for Shizuru, giggling at their masters' reunion. Mai and Mikoto stepped out next, thanking the chaperone and excused for their incursion. The chaperone warmly smiled and shook his head, as they were welcomed friends of his masters.

"Please have a good night's rest, Miladies." The chaperone said, tilting his hat and drove off with a gentle pace.

Now Mai and Mikoto stood before the large fortress. A servant went down the stairs to greet them, and asked them to follow her. The servant said that there was a task ready for Mai, and that it required her help. Going inside and following the servant, Mikoto was quite unsure what to make of Mai, and the rest of what she had seen.

"May I ask if the girl would accompany you on your mission, Miss Mai?" The servant asked, as she led them towards the briefing room.

"Is it anything dangerous?" Mai asked with a puzzled and wary look at the servant.

The servant opened the door to the briefing room and shook her head, "Nothing that involves such."

"Well, what about you Mikoto? I'm sorry it's all so sudden." Mai turned to Mikoto with a sheepish look.

Mikoto agreed that it was sudden, but what was Mai involved with these people? Moreover, Mikoto did not want to have a repeat of being a fool into doing something that was 'justified as a good deed'. As much as Mikoto owed Mai for saving her life, she would have to decline until she knows more.

"I'm sorry… until Mikoto knows more, maybe she will reconsider." Mikoto apprehensively stated, with a small smile on her lips.

"Don't be sorry, and you're right." Mai put a hand on Mikoto's shoulder and grin broadly.

It eased and assured Mikoto that she was fine, and upon gazing into Mai's violet-eyes. Mikoto was comforted that she can trust Mai, as her eyes melodiously glowered with warmth and life. Not like the ones Mikoto had seen, meticulous, ambitious and deceptive. It took her three years to learn that, after running free from her master and facing the big world alone.

"If that is the case, perhaps I should send her to the guest's room." The servant pleasantly said.

Mai nodded, "My room please, Mikoto needs her painkillers for the pain, and my bed's fine too." She said with a warm reminder.

Mikoto did not remember the ache in her shoulder until Mai reminded about it. Mikoto rolled her shoulder and winced; she had paid no mind to the pain ever since Kei had eased them. It was kind of Mai to lend Mikoto her bed and medicine, but Mikoto would not like to impose more on her.

"Mikoto, when I come back, I'll rub some massage oil for you. Okay?" Mai's wondrous smile beamed onto Mikoto.

"I… Okay." Mikoto answered, unable to decline from that beautiful smile.

Mai giggled and enveloped Mikoto with a gentle hug, "Thank you… for saving me." She whispered sincerely.

Mikoto found herself smiling broadly ear-to-ear, as the words whisked into her ear and two arms safely wrapped around her. She had never thought another person could make her feel right and safe. The first person to have hugged her and carried her was her teacher, the retired, elderly warlord. Mai was the second person to have hugged Mikoto, and that made Mikoto happy.

"Mikoto likes Mai. So please, come back safely." Mikoto whispered, and returned the hug with her own arms wrapped around Mai.

They ended up giving soothing and warm tight hugs that neither of them noticed. Amongst that, it also healed their troubles away, by a smidgen that was welcoming nevertheless. They then parted, their hands gently holding at their elbows, and eyes meeting with a shining, joyous fervour. Smiling or grinning ear-to-ear as their heads played little tunes, as if it was home, without a nary of thought.

"Take care, and good luck Mai!" Mikoto cheered.

Mai smirked and patted Mikoto's head, "Thank you. I'll be back."

They parted easily with Mai heading inside the briefing room, and the servant gently closing the door behind her. The servant then faced Mikoto and bowed to her with a wave of a hand to destined direction. Mikoto bowed back and followed beside the servant with a broad grin in place.

"You seem close with Miss Mai, are you her sister?" The servant began, as she had seen the whole interaction between them.

Mikoto hummed thoughtfully, "Hm… not really. Mai saved Mikoto, and she took care of me for the whole day. I like Mai, she's nice." Her words were like childish fondness, causing the servant to giggle.

"A lot of people would envy you. Not many could get a hug from her." The servant said with wry amusement.

Mikoto took notice of the hint, "Eh…?"

The servant turned to Mikoto with a soft, warm smile, "Let's just say some of them wanted more than a just hug." She giggled.

Mikoto shrugged and followed the servant through the hallways. It seemed endless and complicated to go around without a map. There were also a group of maids and butlers going around doing their work. Looking at them closely, Mikoto found it odd that they carried walkie-talkies at their belts. That included the servant she was walking with. As they turned to a corner, from maids and butlers, it turned into soldiers, agents and sailors. Mikoto looked puzzled from the change and looked to the servant beside her.

The servant caught Mikoto looking curiously, "They're employees looking for contracts. This fortress serves as a hub for the freelancers, and then the mistresses directs them to their employers. Think of it as a web of network for people looking for risks and rewards."

"Is Mai going to hurt someone?" Mikoto asked suddenly, causing the servant to look at her with alarm and quickly explain.

"Oh! No, not at all! Our mistresses do not endorse weapons or employees for harmful purposes." The servant took out a pamphlet and handed it to Mikoto.

Mikoto glanced at the pamphlet title, 'Kuga's Trained Employees and Viola's Hiring Network', in short with its capitalised letters, 'KTE & VHN'.

"It's a very wordy title." Mikoto stated, as the servant laughed knowingly.

"Yes, it is wordy, but they wanted to get the point in. Anyway, our mistresses bring in anyone who seeks work. Those who don't have credentials for said work, Mrs Kuga will have them trained and proven. Should they fail constantly, they will be moved to work that suit their actual talents." The servant stopped as she opened the double doors and went inside.

As Mikoto stopped beside the servant and followed inside the next hallway, she could see a group of people sitting on their desk with computers on, inside a room. They were listening intently to the lecture given by a smart-looking man near the board. It seemed complicated for Mikoto to understand, but the people listening intently began to write with purpose. All she heard about were phones, telecoms, meta-communication, and so on.

"They're learning how to use and do satellite administrations. It is a big job I heard, and the wage is alarmingly high, if you can handle multi-tasking and long-hours of divided attention." The servant explained with a sheepish smirk on her lips.

Mikoto nodded understandingly, and the servant waved her hand forward to begin moving. Following the servant, Mikoto met different groups with different lectures held in different sets of room. The first one she saw, which was about the satellite, had peculiar looking machines beside the lecturer. The next after that room, was a group of people working intensely on plants. They seem to be extracting something from in them, and then boiling them in those flasks filled with odd-liquid mixed in.

More and more rooms later, Mikoto had to admit that this fortress was far too large, endlessly walking along the hallway, with more intersections than she could count. Eventually it came to a stop as the servant led Mikoto to large open yard outside of the fortress. Finally, some fresh air that Mikoto definitely missed and loved, it felt like hours since she had went inside.

The servant proceeded onwards, with Mikoto taking lengthy breaths of natural air. Then she heard the soft whirling of blades, coming from helicopters. Looking up from under the arch of the next corridor, the helicopters' lights filtered the night sky, like stars amongst men's lamplights.

"What's with the military vehicles and stuff?" Mikoto enquired, as they headed towards a building connected to this corridor.

"They're nothing to fear about, as they have no ammunitions or armaments equipped. Our mistresses thought well to provide factory tests from workers and soldiers. Once they are well tested, our mistresses sell them to buyers, so that the nations won't have to absorb their resources to build them. They're sold expensively of-course, all in a guaranteed price." The servant said with a wide, business-smile.

Mikoto shook her head with a grin. She would rather not underestimated these people. They seem to be powerful and clever with their ways in trade. How it was done still remained unknown to Mikoto. Regardless, Mikoto finally reached the building connected by a few other corridors.

"I'm afraid this is as far as I can guide you. This is home for any of mistresses' employees." The servant proudly and fondly stated.

The building was no different from the fortress, equally large and most likely confusing to navigate. Mikoto groaned silently and sighed tiredly, which the servant mistook as exhaustion instead of irritation.

"Miss Rila, who is she?" a blonde-haired girl, a little younger than Mikoto, asked kindly as she approached them.

Rila bowed, "Miss Erstin, a gracious night to you. This is Mai's friend, I believe." She said with a small and unsure smile as her cheeks blushed.

Mikoto laughed, "I'm Mikoto, Mai's recent friend." She said cheerfully, as Rila sighed in relief.

Erstin warmly smiled, "Hello Miss Mikoto. I am Erstin, Mai's attendant." She put a hand out to Mikoto, and gladly shook hers with a friendly grasp.

"Miss Erstin, Miss Mai had said that Miss Mikoto requires painkillers, and to allow Miss Mikoto to stay in Miss Mai's room." Rila said and relayed.

Erstin nodded, "Thank you Miss Rila. Please go on with your work, and a blessed, gracious night to you as well, Miss Rila." She kindly bowed, causing Rila to flush lightly and bow back.

"Thank you and farewell Miss Erstin, Miss Mikoto." Rila added sincerely, parting with a pleasant smile.

As Rila left them, Mikoto looked back at the building. Despite having the same size as the fortress, it looked luxuries and pleasant to the eyes. A clean and shining green roof with a few chimney tops, windows wide and alight in some areas. The walls painted with a colour of pale-yellow, while the short flight of stair of clean white, leading to light blue double-doors.

"Please, let me bring you to Mai's room." Erstin waved hand towards the building.

Mikoto followed suit, and was welcomed warmly with a classy atmosphere as soon as Erstin opened the doors. Inside was room full of glamour, in a modest way somewhat. The arrangements of assortments and paintings placed in such a way not shoved in front of your face, but looking at them when you pass by them with ease. However, Mikoto was a little tired and aching from her pain to pay any attention to them. Thankfully, the travel to Mai's room was shorter than the fortress.

Erstin stood behind the opened door as Mikoto went in, "Is there anything else I could help with, Miss Mikoto?"

Mikoto turned and shook her head, "Call me Mikoto. I'm about Erstin's age and it feels a bit awkward." She said as she scratched her cheek.

Erstin smiled and nodded, "Certainly, Mikoto. The painkiller is in the bathroom, behind the mirror which is a cabinet."

"Thank you Erstin. I'll be alright." Mikoto assured Erstin.

Erstin was a little tentative to leave Mikoto, as she does not know what Mikoto was hurt from. Erstin looked into Mikoto's eyes a little longer just to be certain. Mikoto cheekily grinned and waved her hand.

Erstin giggled and waved back, "If you need anything, my room is one door across." She bowed.

"Have a good rest Mikoto." Erstin said and gently closed the door.

Once the door closed, Mikoto sighed in relief and walked to the bathroom, if she could find it. The pain was rising, and it made her feel dizzy and tired, most likely from having it supressed by the medicine. Regardless, she has found the bathroom just beside the arch of the kitchen, and looked for the painkillers in the mirrored-cabinet.

Mikoto was in no rush, and took a single tablet into her mouth and swallowed. Then she put the bottle back in the cabinet and head outside for the kitchen for a glass of water. She used tap water instead, as it was just to swallow the tablet after all.

After that, Mikoto decided to sit down on a chair by the dining table. It was odd for Mikoto to feel exhausted from a short while of pain, but there was also the change of environment and information to take in. She gently lay her head on the table with her arms crossed on it. Sleep easily taking her without trouble, and a small prayer that she would not have another warped dream again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Mai had just left the briefing room with a long yawn and stretched her muscles. She had to help the servants to clean the briefing room, strewn with papers almost everywhere. Their fax machine went haywire and caused the mess, and most of the servants were busy with other stuffs. They needed the room sooner than later, so upon her noted arrival, they asked for her help.

Mai did not mind, even if the fortress held a hundred thousand population. It took an entire population to support the small island and fortress alive; mostly dealing with trade offers, business propositions, border administrations, and some other nation diplomacy.

Regardless, Mai was not as involved with the fortress, but more with Natsuki and Shizuru in their objective, to stop the warped and manipulative 'Aristocrat'. 'Aristocrat' sabotaged her parents' will and trapped her brother into nobility, but not their death. 'Aristocrat's objective still remained unknown, but it was assumed that her parents' deeds were the motive. As for her brother, 'Aristocrat' held him hostage for future negotiations. But from who? Her brother was just an ordinary graduated man, barely starting his dreams.

At any rate, Mai decided to get some rest in her room, courtesy and generosity of Natsuki and Shizuru. Mai wondered if Mikoto was resting well on her bed. It was unreasonable of Mai to let Mikoto stay awake, and although she never asked Mikoto to do so. Mai's mind had been preoccupied about Mikoto a little too much, which was also unreasonable to her.

Mai cannot still her anxiety regardless of what she had tried to do. It ranged from thinking of goats singing a-b-c's in lullabies, tailors dancing in circles with their measuring tapes stretched above them, and back flipping large-humanoid machines. Indeed, they were weird and utterly bizarre, but it helped to slap her straight in mind. That did not settle her anxiety however.

Mai sighed and hung her head down, and then she smiled as she looked at the striped-coloured carpets throughout the hallway. The carpets adorned in many levels and hallways, helped her and the staffs to find their way around the fortress.

Shizuru once told her that Natsuki once got lost around the fortress and whined silently. It was mean, but Mai could understand why Shizuru found it endearingly cute with Natsuki's anxious expression. Eventually, Shizuru met Natsuki 'coincidentally', and with a brave face, Natsuki strode towards her quickly and buried into her shoulder, shaking.

Mai laughed as Shizuru told her that Natsuki would not leave Shizuru from then onwards. That was before the carpet adorned the hallways, and using the map with colour-coded waypoints. It was for Natsuki in mind, Shizuru said, while she brushed it off feeling embarrassed. Natsuki kissed Shizuru regardless, happy that she was cared for in a subtle way.

Mai sighed as she turned to a corner from four-way intersection, following the thin-stripe of white-line along the carpet. Her brief amusement did not still her anxiety, but made her worry more. Was Mikoto safely in Mai's room and sleeping well from all this change? Again, Mai sighed from her thoughtless actions.

Mai shook her head as she stepped outside the fortress and strolled across the corridor. The air was cold in her sleeveless T-shirt and knee-high pants. She breathed the cold air in, filling her lungs with slightly thorny feelings. Winter was about to start, and so would Christmas and New Year soon. It made her sad that she would have to celebrate alone. There were her friends, but surely, they have someone they want to be with, including her brother with his girlfriend.

Mai slapped her palms on her cheeks. She decided not to think of any more depressing thoughts. As long as her friends and her brother were happy, than that was enough to lift her spirit. Yet, her brows furrowed and frowned lightly in sorrow. It was an unescapable feeling of loneliness, and despite her selfishness, she wanted someone to be with her. Not a lover necessarily, but someone Mai could find laughter and joy, to share stories in a form of companionship, and watch the firework with a fond memory.

"Gosh, I'm such a downer." Mai said aloud, as she went up the short flight of stairs and through the double-doors of a building residing her room.

As Mai entered the building, she stepped on the slightly engraved floor and waited. Suddenly, a tiny machine popped out beside the engraved floor and hovered in front of her. There was a panel and a screen shown to her on that machine. She placed a hand on the panel and waited, as the machine hummed quietly and beeped after a few seconds.

'Good evening Miss Mai. Where would you like to go?' The screen said and greeted, as its panel transformed into a keypad. Mai pressed on the keys and directed the machine or otherwise the servant's drone, to bring her to her room. The machine replied with a sincere 'Yes, right away Miss Mai.' and hovered away from her. The engraved floor suddenly began to move just as the drone went around a corner.

Mai did not move from the moving floor as it guided her to the room she requested. She smiled and bowed back as three women bowed to her on the same moving platform, only they were heading at the opposite direction of her. The travel was certainly short, as she stopped at a door with her name engraved on it. The drone that went away from her was now beside the door, and waited for her input. 'Is there anything else, Miss Mai?' The screen said.

Mai typed in her thanks and bid farewell on the keypad. The drone chimed cheerfully and closed its screen and panel, slowly descending into the floor with a sweet hum. She smirked amusedly as she opened the door and went inside. The lights were already on, and that meant Mikoto was somewhere in the room, asleep or awake.

"I'm home!" Mai called out, earning a soft grumble from the kitchen.

Mai investigated the grumbling noise in the kitchen, and found Mikoto resting at the dining table. Mikoto had just woken up as she heard Mai call out from the door. Mai watched Mikoto rub the sleep in those dazed golden-eyes, and smiling back as Mikoto smiled with a drool.

"Welcome back." Mikoto said, grinning widely with the drool lingering at the corner of her lips.

Mai grinned widely, "I'm back." She replied happily, feeling brightened up when Mikoto welcomed her.

"Sorry for waking you up." Mai went over to Mikoto and wiped the away the drool with the back of her hand.

"Why didn't you take the bed?" Mai asked, as she took the empty glass beside Mikoto's arm to wash and dry it.

"Mikoto wanted to wait, because this is your home." Mikoto answered warmly, as she stretched up her arms and flinched with a small wince.

Mai giggled and smiled warmly, "Thank you, and don't worry about feeling imposed. I'll get the massage oil while you wait on the bed."

"Okay." Mikoto replied, standing up stiffly from her seat, and then pushing the chair back in place.

"Oh! These clothes belongs to Shizuru, how do I return it?" Mikoto asked, standing under the arch of the kitchen.

"Put them in the basket, inside the closet beside the bed in the bedroom." Mai turned and answered with a mischievous smirk.

Mikoto's lips quirked with intrigue, "Is it magic?" she asked in a childish voice with amusement.

Mai went along with a giggle, "Maybe, and if you need pyjamas, you can ask it from them." She answered with a mirth grin.

Mikoto rose an eyebrow with a puzzled and interested expression. Either this basket must be alive, or Mai was pulling Mikoto's leg with an unconvincing story. Regardless, Mikoto went towards the closet with a lopsided grin, which caused Mai to giggle softly. That gladdened Mikoto, as she had seen a glimpse of a sullen expression when she first saw Mai in the kitchen. Mikoto decided not to ask and instead, to make Mai happy, even if it was a little.

After Mikoto went off to the closet, Mai went to get the rubbing oil in the bathroom's cabinet. It did not have the same effect as Kei's medicine does, but they were quite similar in its cool feeling. Mai still wanted to thank Mikoto, so she hoped that this was enough to ease and let Mikoto sleep.

"Mai! The basket ate Shizuru's clothes and spit out pyjamas!" Mikoto yelled out with an astounded surprise.

Mai giggled amusedly, she did not expect Mikoto to respond quite happily instead of being scared surprised. Mikoto might have found out how the closet and basket worked, as there was a panel built inside the closet. Mai went outside the bathroom and head towards the bedroom, stopping outside with a rap of her knuckles on the door.

"Are you decent?" Mai called out from behind the door.

"Won't it be difficult for you to rub the oil with the shirt on?" Mikoto asked.

Mai blushed faintly as she recalled the time they had clung together. Mai cleared her throat and answered.

"You can put it on, winter is will start soon and I'd rather you'd not get a cold." Mai praised herself for coming up with an excuse, but it was also true that it would get cold when the snow began.

"Okay! I'm good." Mikoto called out.

Mai entered with a slow push of the door, warmly smiling as Mikoto twirled around merrily in a comfortable pair of shirt and shorts. Mikoto finally wore something that was specifically to her own wants. Mai watched Mikoto hop about in those pyjamas with a pleased smirk, and then giggling when Mikoto finally saw her standing at the door.

"Sorry… It's been sometime since I wanted something." Mikoto ducked her head and scratched her cheek with an abashed smile.

Mai shook her head and warmly smiled, "I'm glad you did." She went and patted Mikoto's head.

Mikoto softened up from the touch and grinned as she nuzzled into Mai's palm. It was for a short while, and then Mai went around the bedroom to adjust the curtains at the window. Then Mai turned on the heater and asked Mikoto for its adjustment.

"How would you like the warmth?" Mai asked, as she turned to Mikoto, who was already near her and wrapping her arms around Mai.

"Eh?!" Mai nearly stumbled into the heater as she leaned upright, struck by the sudden embrace.

"Mikoto…?" Mai worriedly called, faintly flushed and flustered.

"Thank you… for caring and being Mikoto's friend." Mikoto's voice hinged between sorrow, joy, and disquiet.

Mai noticed this and warmly embraced Mikoto, but there was more Mikoto wanted to say before she could.

"You…" Mikoto shook her head, "Will you listen to my story? Mikoto…" She pulled Mai with a tighter hug.

"I should have told you, but because Mai has told me her story, I want to do the same." Mikoto said, as her voice shook with suppressed fear and sorrow.

"Mikoto…" Mai whispered, placing a hand to the back of Mikoto's head, but Mikoto caught it.

Mikoto leaned back and looked to Mai with glazed, firm golden-eyes, "It's okay… I want to treasure this thread between us." She said and smiled.

Mai did not know what brought Mikoto's anxiety and sombre words, but she felt more afraid, and alone. As if, Mikoto was going to leave Mai with a mark, her story. But what could Mai do? They were friends and strangers at the same time, yet their attachment was forging fast. Perhaps it was for the best, holding onto each other for a brief moment, and parting with a fragment of memories. Is that what they want?

"Lay on the bed, on your stomach…" Mai said, "I will listen." She added, and Mikoto gently put her hand to her cheek with a small smile.

Mai forced a smile, which Mikoto could see through and gently moved her hand to Mikoto's lip. Placing a small kiss to the back of Mai's hand, Mikoto smiled apologetically and dragged Mai to the bed. It really shook Mai's will to cry out in displeasure, and while the kiss to her hand was sweet. Mai's want to put a leash around Mikoto, was too much for her, and far too selfish just to ease her loneliness. What a weak woman I am, Mai thought as Mikoto's hand slipped away from her.

Mikoto climbed on the bed and lay down on her stomach, hiding her face from Mai as she faced the headboard of the bed. Mai hesitantly sat down beside Mikoto; the things in her mind were gnawing her head. Mai decided to control herself and think rationally instead of her emotions.

"Mai…" Mikoto whispered, "I want to stay and be with you, just a little longer."

Just like that, Mai lost a small control of her emotions, biting on her lip as she clutched onto the bottle of rubbing oil in her hands. Likewise, Mikoto hid her face in the pillows, all because of another dream she had that was a nightmare of her actions.

Mai sighed lengthily, "I want you to… but it would be selfish of me." She smiled as she placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder, and Mikoto slowly turned to Mai.

"I would feel really lonely in Christmas, and New Year." Mai said, and left her hand from Mikoto's shoulder.

"I want to…" Mikoto said, and turned her head back to the headboard.

"But once you hear Mikoto's story… I'm sure Mai would not want me to." Mikoto closed her eyes and sighed.

Mai smiled softly as she put the bottle on the nightstand, "That is up to me, and for you to hear." she said, and gently pushed the back of Mikoto's shirt up.

Mikoto relaxed and lowered her shoulders with a sigh, as a gentle, warm air caressed the back of her body. The heater was just right, even without Mikoto's answer, Mai was glad to hear the purr out of her mouth. A gentle hands pressed on and off on Mikoto's back, raising a curious eye as she looked to Mai.

"I'm warming up the body and smoothing up the skin, so that the oil absorbs into your body." Mai answered with a gentle smile.

"Mai is a masseur?" Mikoto enquired, earning a shake of Mai's head.

"I used to have cramps and taut muscles, so I asked Kei how to take care of them on the go during my acting career." Mai left her hands from Mikoto's body to apply the oil on her palms.

"Wow…" Mikoto said with a mild surprise, and turned her head back to the headboard.

Mai giggled and rubbed her palms a few times, and then putting them on Mikoto's back. The two palms rubbed across and around Mikoto's back, alternating from kneading, pressing and then up at her shoulders. Mikoto sighed with relief as the pattern repeated again on her back.

"Comfortable? It's not the same as Kei's medicine, but it works fairly." Mai said as she continued working on Mikoto's back.

"I'm fine…" Mikoto whispered gratefully, "Is it alright for me to talk?" she asked, and earned an approving hum from Mai.

Despite Mai's approval, Mikoto was tense to begin her story, but gentle hands kneaded at her nape and caused her to relax again. Mai dared not to speak, as it would disturb Mikoto's composure to begin her story. Mai waited and continued her massage on Mikoto's shoulder, nape and back a little softer with slightly longer presses and kneads.

After a while, Mikoto started to talk, her voice a near whisper, but clear and weighted as she spoke. It all began when Mikoto was a child. Her master sent her to 'work' with her fellow 'friends' or 'colleagues'. She did not know they were illegal activities that involved arson, robbery, sabotage, bribery, and blackmail. They fooled her to think she was doing 'good deeds' and 'helped' them get what they 'deserved'.

* * *

Mikoto was naïve and young at that time, and protected her 'friends' and 'colleagues' to steal and bully the people. They never hurt them physically, but they were efficient and persuasive when it comes to threatening them. Using their identities and sabotaging their name, media folios that were forged and falsely evident, anything to trap them into a corner. They hurt them with their achievement, pride, respect, honour and fame in line. They were agents, purchased and bought to act as if they were theirs, but actually belonged to her master.

However, Mikoto was never an agent, even if they told her she was one of them. Her master believed her to be too unreliable when it comes to persuasion and covert sabotaging. Her teacher convinced her master otherwise, that she could act as the vanguard and defender. Her master was unconvinced, and asked the teacher to test her.

Then, Mikoto's teacher sent her out to be tested, to get involved with a group of mafias and have them knocked out. This was to impress her master, and it worked approvingly. It allowed her master to profit from smuggling stolen guns and equipment. Overjoyed, the master praised her and told her she was doing 'justice' for the world. She did not know she was in the wrong, but she was too happy to be the 'heroine'. Because of that, she had stuck with them and helped them expand their business.

One day in Mikoto's teens, her curiosity got the better of her and wondered what good she was doing. She asked her teacher about, to which he replied, if you seek them, revisit the past without the presence of others. Thus she did, going out of sight from her masters, 'friends' and 'colleagues' vision with the help of her teacher.

Mikoto had little time to find her answers, so she decided to peek into her master's supply warehouse. Many a times had seen lots of crates, boxes and cases delivered there. They told her they were resources for a building, vehicles and such, but she never directly see any metal, wood or glass to be sure. However, upon investigating and opening them, documents, files, equipment, packages and such were inside them. With further curiosity, Mikoto returned to her teacher to ask about the items in the warehouse.

Upon returning however, Mikoto's teacher was bleeding and dying as she got nearer to him. In his dying breath, he said that they used her and him to help her master exploit many people, and now her master has resorted to kidnap and murder. She asked what was her master going to do next. He answered, to burn a home of good hearts and memories to ashes. He died in her arms with his last breath, but Mikoto could not cry for him, because her 'friends' would come and attack her.

That was when Mikoto ran from them and looked for her master's group. By the time she had found them, the house was burning. She could not do much for the house, until she overhead two 'colleagues' that the resident that was there had been taken away before they could. Despite what she could not do for the house, and the many bad things she had done, she decided to ambush and intervene her master's work. Sometimes successfully, and often failures that led Mikoto to drown meet Mai.

* * *

**Author's afterword:- Hello! Just wanted to say I did a very small edit to the previous chapters, mostly spelling errors, some missing words and incomplete sentences. I doubt I'm any good with grammar and punctuation uses, so I did a minimal amount of them to where I felt that was wrong. There's no changed to the plot, and I took down the Author's afterword just to make it look cleaner.**

**That's all I have in mind. So, see you next time!**

**Thank you for reading, and enjoy what you will at your own will. **


End file.
